Agonizing Love
by Immortal Vows
Summary: Relationships. Gossip. Love. Why does it always end bad for me? Why couldn't Kiba get over our break up? Why couldn't Sasuke attend another high school? Why was I still in love with both of them?
1. Hello

**Hello this is me Alexkatia. This story is my second one so far. I'm really excited because it's a Naruto fan-fiction. Well I hope you like it.**

**--Alexkatia**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or California. I do own characters I made up.**

**

* * *

**

-Sakura's POV-

"It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss."I said.

"SAKURA HARUNO!" yelled Mr. Ohroho. "WAKE UP!" I moaned in displeasure. This is the third time I fell asleep in his boring History class.

"Well, seems like Sakura was busy last night." sneered Samay. I hated her guts so bad but this time I ignored her because I couldn't afford another trip to the principal's office.

"Shut up Samay. You're just mad that you were alone last night." snapped Ino.

I smiled and slid her a low high five. Poor Hinata is in the front while Ino, Ten-Ten, and I are in the back. The bell rang so I was the first to pack up and leave. It's lunch time so I pulled my hood up. I checked my pencil case to retrieve my iPod. Usually during a boring class with a wimp of a teacher I put them on. So I did that before Mr. Varnes class and the last song that was played was Mr. Brightside.

"Sakura, Mr. Brightside again, huh?"accused Ten-Ten. She knew my iPod and me too well.

"Yeah, Mr. Brightside again." I answered. Ino and Hinata finally caught up with Ten-Ten and me.

"Um…Sakura if Mr. Brightside makes you sing in your sleep maybe…um…you shouldn't play it anymore." suggested Hinata.

"It makes me sing when I'm awake too." I said. "Jealously turning saints into the sea." Ino and Ten-Ten grinned and joined in.

"Swimming through sick lullabies." sang Ino. We were cornering Hinata now.

"Choking on your alibis." continued Ten-Ten. Hinata is blushing like crazy.

"But it's just the price I pay." I chanted. This is so much fun I thought.

"Destiny is calling me." cheered Ino.

"Open up my eager eyes." sang Ten-Ten. Hinata is telling us to quiet down.

"'Cause I'm Mrs. Brightside." Ten-Ten, Ino, and I crooned.

"Alright." said Hinata. She gave her hands up in defeat so we let her pass through. On our way to our normal spot Kiba and his friends made noise as we passed by.

"Hey Sakura walk slower." called Kiba. I stopped and turned around and so did Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata.

"Hey Kiba stop being a bitch and get a freaking dick." I scorned. That made everyone at Kiba's table laughs at loud. So I turned back around and continued on our way to our usual table with my friends laughing at loud too. At our table Naruto came and sat down next to Hinata his 'secret' girlfriend. Everyone knew that Naruto and Hinata are going out but Hinata wants it to be a secret.

"Sakura that was so funny!" exclaimed Naruto. I noticed that he didn't have any lunch.

"Where's your lunch Naruto?" I asked. Naruto usually has a bowl of ramen for lunch."And where were you in History?" History is the only class Naruto had with all of us.

"I ditched Mr. Varnes' class to go eat my ramen outside in my car." said Naruto calmly."I still knew that you fell asleep and Samay made a rude comment. It's the same thing everyday."

"True." I replied."So that's it?" I took a bite of my peanut butter sandwich.

"No, this guy I keep on texting is moving here." stated Naruto. This time Ten-Ten and Ino paid attention.

"What's his name?" inquired Ino. I smiled if boys were involved so was Ino.

"Sasuke."responded Naruto. My peanut butter sandwich fell out of my hands but Hinata caught it. I thanked her and threw it in the garbage. I didn't want it anymore.

"That already sounds sexy." said Ten-Ten. Oh if my brunette friend only knew that he is sexy. I drank my Sprite and threw it away. I was nervous as hell.

"So is he coming here to Central?" asked Hinata. I hoped to God that he wasn't.

"I don't know yet but I hope he does even though he is a teme." stated Naruto.

"Sakura, what do you think?" asked Ino. My mouth was dry. Damn, why did I throw away my Sprite?

"I don't know." I responded. I got up and to go to my locker.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

"Itachi, are you serious?" I questioned. This was unbelievable.

"Yes, we are moving."stated Itachi."You already told your gay friend that."

"Yeah, but you could be lying." I accused. My eyes narrowed causing me to scowl.

"Not this time. Mom and Dad have been relocated."replied Itachi. I groaned and dropped myself on my bed."And you have to go to school." he added.

"WHAT!" I yelled. I sprung myself off my bed to look at Itachi."Now I know you're kidding me."

"Nope. Just think right now you'll be in school at this time." He grinned at the thought.

"Oh crap. I've been home-schooled for all my life."

"Mom said you could pick out the school."

"Why isn't our parents telling me this?"

"Because after their vacation 10 days ago they decided to move into the new house. So Mom made me promise to tell you as soon as they were out the door."

"Itachi, you're an asshole for telling me this right now."

"Shouldn't you be looking for a new school right now? I told Mom you already got a registration form and did the test."

"What the fuck, Itachi? At least tell me when are we moving."

"At four. p.m." My head is throbbing so hard right now. My phone rang so I grabbed it. It was a text message from Naruto.

*_italics means texting*_

_"What high school are you going to?" asked Naruto._

_"I don't know yet." I replied._

"Texting your gay friend again, huh?" questioned Itachi.

"For a high school!" I shouted at him."Since your gay ass didn't tell me when you should've."

_"Come to Central High then." said Naruto._

_"Okay since I barely have time to decide." I texted back._

I got on my computer to look up Central High in California. It seems alright for a public school. I copied the address and got my keys.

"Going on a date." mocked Itachi. I looked back at him and showed him my favorite finger.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

Finally the bell rang so I ran out of the classroom. Today is a lucky day for me like most of my days. No homework because most of our substitutes were so confuse they forgot to give us the homework our regular teacher left behind for us to do. I went to my locker and stuffed my book bag in there not bothering to bring it home with me because I had my two important things with me. My iPod and my keys are all that I needed but I had to take my community service paper to the office. My friends came to wait for me.

"Go ahead on home guys. I have to stop by the office." I said.

They shrugged and left in Ino's car. Usually I would drive us to school but today I was late so they left me sleeping in my bed until I woke up. So on my own I walked to the office. Only to see Kiba's car in the employee parking lot. I knew Kiba would be here because that's where he parks his car breaking the rules as usual. As I walked past his giant Ford he got out.

"Hey Sakura I came back with a bigger ego after you crashed my smaller one at lunch." mocked Kiba. Kiba is my ex-boyfriend who still hasn't gotten over our break up.

"That's good Kiba." I said. I tripped but he caught me from falling. "Thanks."

"Sakura, why did we break up?" he asked. His handsome facial features showing anguish. He still didn't let me or this go.

"Because I didn't love you anymore." I answered emotionless. He pressed his body against mine. I was used to this because he would do that every time I passed by the office. What I didn't expect him to do is slip his arm around my waist and caress my cheek.

"I love you Sakura." whispered Kiba."I will forever."

He leaned in forward to kiss me. I let him just this once because a tiny part of me wanted this too. I closed my eyes but they snapped open when I heard a car pulling into the parking lot. I heard the car door open so I pushed Kiba off of me. My keys and iPod fell out of my pocket. I got my keys but the stranger picked up my iPod. I dusted myself first then looked up to retrieve my baby. My emerald green eyes were held by coal black ones. Familiar cold black ones.

"Thank you." I said to the stranger. His name was at the tip of my tongue but I refused to say it.

"You're welcome." said Sasuke. He smirked at continued his way toward the office only looking at Kiba once from a side glance.


	2. Here

**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you like it!**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

I froze at the spot. Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who was responsible for my break up with Kiba just walked into my school's office. Kiba laced his hands in mine but I snatched mine back and hissed.

"Leave me alone." I said.

My mind is just so baffled right now. I sauntered away from Kiba and opened the door to the office. The warm smell of coffee made me calm for a moment. I gave a fleeting look at the walls with their cerulean color.

Just like Naruto's eyes I thought.

I moaned two guys were enough already. At the front desk I saw his white long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and his signature boots in the middle of summer. Ms. Sanai, the junior secretary, who is my age but likes to be called Ms. Sanai was flirting with Sasuke. Unexpectedly I got livid and thought of taking out that toilet paper stuffing in her bra. She 'accidentally' drop his registration form on the floor and bent over to pick it up slowly. Poor Ms. Sanai didn't realize that Sasuke didn't look at her with interest but I was the replacement. He eyed me up and down and I believe that there was covetousness in his eyes.

Thank God today I chose to wear a red shirt, black jeans, and my sexy converses. I rolled my eyes because Ms. Sanai ugh Jaylore didn't pick up the paper yet. I shouted for the real secretary Mrs. Lana. I handed her my community service paper. At last Jaylor picked up with the form and gave it Sasuke. Mrs. Lana got a look at it.

"Well I hope you like it here." said Mrs. Lana. She took one look at me and grinned. "Sakura! Let me copy your schedule so I can give it to this young man right now."

Sasuke I noticed looked at me and smirked.

"I don't have my schedule with me now." I said.

"Awww! Well he surely won't attend tomorrow without taking the entrance exam so give it to me tomorrow." said Mrs. Lana.

"Okay, I will try to remember." I said through my teeth. My hands balled up into fists.

"And you can be his guide too." added Mrs. Lana. My fists were dying to shock her in the mouth but I kept them at my side. "Oh, and please Sakura don't use your iPod during class."

I grinned at her knowing this is a promise I couldn't keep. I still like Mrs. Lana. She was like a motherly figure to me. She always would be my lawyer in school if I ever got in trouble. I dashed to the door before she could add anything else. Outside I collapsed on my knees probably covering the jeans in dirt. Why the hell was this happening to me? The door opened again and it didn't take a genius to figure out that Sasuke is standing behind me.

"Sakura." murmured Sasuke. "How've you been?"

Is he being serious? How've you been is all that he could say?

"Fine." I snapped. "I've been doing great without you." I stood up and dusted my jeans.

"Hn." grunted Sasuke. I gave a bitter laugh. He never changed. I gave him a hug.

"I've missed you." I said my voice dripping with malicious but honest. "Especially after your grope and run a year ago." He took a step back to look at me.

"Sakura, I-." he said before I interrupted him. I placed a finger on his lips and pressed my lips to his ear. It gave me a warm feeling inside but I ignored it.

"Come to Central." He leaned back to kiss my lips but I pulled away and jogged to the student parking lot. The only car that was there was my white Lexus. I got in it and started the engine. I wished I was anywhere but here.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

Wow. Today I saw Sakura for the first time over a year. She still looks fantastic and her personality never changed. The only thing that bothered me was that guy she stood outside with. Was he her boyfriend? They were in an embrace but they separated when my car pulled into the lot. I shouldn't let it bothered me but it was gnawing at the back of my mind. It would've been just a friendly hug. That made me calm for a little while but then again I thought about our almost kiss. If that wasn't her boyfriend why did she would she pull away?

Damn! I was so angry I was driving over the speed limit. Luckily, I caught myself at that moment. A speed ticket wouldn't help me right now. I sighed because it was already 4:23 p.m. I might as well go to my new home. I drove to the new house to see the movers bringing in my brother's stuff. Now, here is another problem I had to face. My items were not packed yet. I drove off to my old house. I unlocked the door to see all the living room furniture gone. I went to the kitchen to find Itachi slicing an apple.

"You're late." said Itachi."You're lucky that the movers are making back to back trips." He sat at the table so I followed suit.

"I just met up with Sakura." I said. "She attends Central High School." Itachi finished cutting the apple.

"That girl you fell in love with?" asked Itachi. "I thought it was a one night stand."

"We never had sex Itachi." I answered. "Besides she's not the girl for that."

"It wasn't a real relationship." said Itachi. He ate an apple slice.

"No it wasn't but it will be." I vowed. I took an apple slice from his bowl ignoring his glare and ate it.

"And that was your mistake." He pulled the bowl closer to him.

"I had no choice. I just met her in Phoenix at a masquerade party and I had to leave a couple days later."

"Hn. Whatever I surely don't give a damn." said Itachi.


	3. Hide

****

Hello. This is Alexkatia leaving a little note. So far I only got five reviews for this story. So everyone who reads this tell your friends about this story so they'll pass it on. My new goal now is to have over a thousand reviews. Please support me.

**--Alexkatia **

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

Today is only Tuesday and I feel like crap. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and all my friends already left for school. I checked the clock to see it is 9:34 a.m. Since today I didn't feel like going to school and my parents live in Arizona I get to not go to school today. I got off my bed and headed straight to the bathroom. After a long steamy shower I brushed my teeth then picked out clothes for me to wear. I decided to wear an emerald shirt that matches my eyes, my black skinny jeans, and green converses. I brushed my hair so it looked neat. I let them fall to my face.

Kiba likes my hair messy I thought. I shrugged and threw the brush on my bed. I don't even want to think of him or Sasuke. I grabbed my Ipod, wallet, and keys. I didn't even bother to eat breakfast.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."I mocked."Breakfast my ass." I laughed at my own joke so that proves that I'm not okay. I got in my sexy Lexus and drove off to the .....mall. The drive was short and lucky me, I found a parking space. I don't even know why I'm here if I only wanted to listen to my Ipod. I made the decision to go to Footlocker to buy me some new sneakers. On my way there I passed by all these different couples. I wanted to hurl. It was so bad that I wasn't looking to where I was going and I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I said. I looked up to meet familiar cold eyes. I took a step back to look at him. Thank God it's not Sasuke but someone else.

"You're Sakura right?" asked the stranger. I nodded and stretched out my hand. He shook it gently then released.

"Are you Sasuke's dad?" I asked politely. This guy looked at me like I was doing drugs.

"Fuck no. I'm his older brother Itachi." stated Itachi. I smiled and whispered sorry. Wow! Sasuke has an older brother and he didn't even tell me. I hit my forehead. Duh! Sasuke and I didn't talk a lot when we were together.

"Oh. Well nice meeting you." I was a little mad at myself. Every time I think about Sasuke and I , I realize how many dumb mistakes I made with him. The whole sneaking out at night, lying to my parents, and making promises that I could and would never keep.

"Sakura, my brother is going to your school tomorrow."

I balled up my fists."Why do I need to know?" My temper was flaring and he had the biggest look of amusement on his face.

"To prepare yourself anyway you can for it." He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm.

"Itachi...tell Sasuke that I did and am still surviving without him." I let him go and walked away not taking a look back. I didn't want Itachi to see me weak after I said that. I wanted to prove that I am still strong. I took out my Ipod and played my_ Sweet Dreams Gone _play list. It was the play list I created after Sasuke left me. The first song that I played is Victims of Love by Good Charlotte. I lip singed the words until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I paused the song.

"Excuse me are you Sakura?" she asked. I turned to face her. She is my height and close to my age but different. She has jet black hair and silver eyes. Her outfit as an emo. It is a black halter top with tight purple skinny jeans, and black nikes. Her breast are perky, and has nice sized hips but not as good as mine. Basically she is pretty but not as beautiful as I am.

"Yes I am." I answered annoyed. I scolded myself a little bit but I had a feeling in my gut about this girl and it says bitch.

She smirked before she replied."I'm Imichi." Imichi put both of her hands on her waist.

All I'm thinking is what the fuck bitch do I look like I care but I smiled a fake smile and keep my mouth shut.

"So let's get some ice cream." said Imichi. Now, she is crazy.

"Imichi, you sound nice but I don't know you." I said.

"But you know Sasuke Uchiha." I gave her a weird look.

"Yeah, I do know him." I sounded defensive because it is a sensitive subject.

"I'm his ex-girlfriend."

I knew she is a bitch. What does this has to do with me? Who does this girl think she is? The fucking princess of whores? The slut of strippers? No way is she messing with me! I'm Sakura Haruno and I can be the biggest bitch too.

"And? Why should I care?" I put my weight on my left leg and my left hand on my hip.

"You broke us up. Sasuke was obsessed with you. I don't even know what he sees in you." A little amount of excitement fluttered in my stomach.

"Oh, maybe that I'm not a slut who fucks every guy she sees and that I don't have AIDS." This time it was okay to snicker at my joke.

"Real nice bitch." She came closer to my face.

"Thanks." I said seriously." I am a real nice bitch." I grinned at her with all my might.

"Listen, all I have to say is stay away from Sasuke." warned Imichi. She rolled her silver eyes at me.

"No."

Imichi scoffed and backed out of my face. She seemed surprised and I am too but I'm not showing it.

"NO?! WHAT THE FUCK BITCH?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! AAAHHHH!" screamed Imichi. Crowds of people glanced our way but I remained calm.

"Imichi, you are out of your mind right now." I said."Okay, nice seeing you." I sprinted away from her in the direction I came from. I got out of the mall and did what I wasn't expecting to do. I drove to school and went to the office after I parked my car.

"Hello Sakura." said . She gave me a late pass and a wink. I look at my watch to see it is 10:00 a.m.

"Hello." I responded. I handed her my schedule that I found this morning. I went to my locker, got my books and went to Literature to see Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten. Of course our substitute crying in a corner like all the others usually did.

"Hi Sakura." said Ino. I couldn't wait to tell them my morning.

"Girls....I have some scandalous news." I said.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

Today is a crappy day so far. My father and mother were grinding in the kitchen when I walked in. I find out I have to go to school tomorrow. Then Sakura keeps on popping in my mind. I sighed and cut my apple into slices. Now here comes Itachi the bastard.

"Hi Sasuke." said Itachi. He reached over for a slice.

"Hn." I responded to him. I ate a slice of the apple.

"I saw Sakura at the mall today." he said. I almost choked on the piece but I swallowed it.

"Sakura? She's supposed to be in school." I whispered.

"She's a bad ass, Sasuke."said Itachi." She thought I was your dad."

I couldn't help but to laugh at Sakura calling Itachi my dad.

"Plus I noticed she got mad when I told her I'm your brother and I told her that you're going to Central tomorrow."

"Oh, anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah. She told me to tell you that she did and is still surviving without you." Itachi said. Those words punched in my gut hard. I still felt bad for leaving her unannounced.

"Whoa. I need to drink Itachi. Got anything for me?"

"Nope. I'm all out for today." answered Itachi. He got up and left the kitchen. I exhaled a deep breath and softly inhaled another. I never meant to hurt Sakura. I never ever wanted to hide.


	4. Human

**Here's Chapter 4: Human. Hope you like it.**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

**-**Sakura's POV-

Wednesday is the big day. Yesterday when I told the girls about Imichi they laughed but I made sure to leave out Sasuke in it. I had a heavy feeling in my stomach. Sasuke is coming to my school today and I have to look sexy. I got up extra early to take a long shower. Then I picked out my red halter top, blue skinny jeans, and my red flats. I brushed my hair until it was extra soft. I sprayed some fancy perfume my mom got me for my eighteen birthday. I put on red bangles to finish the outfit. Ino and the others looked at me funny. Did I mention that Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, and I live in a house?

"Sakura, you look different without the sneakers." said Ten-Ten. My face turned a bright red.

"Babe are you going to school today?" asked Ino. She had on a white miniskirt, a purple shirt, and silver flats. Ten-Ten had on a brown shirt with a V neck, black jeans, and brown sneakers. Today she took out the buns and let her hair go. It is long and silky.

"Yes." I assured her. Hinata came downstairs in a light blue shirt, shorts, and blue sneakers. She tied her midnight blue hair into a ponytail and let the bangs cover her forehead.

"Who's going to drive?" asked Hinata. Ten-Ten grabbed her keys.

"Everybody in the blue Volvo!" shouted Ten-Ten. Ino and Hinata smiled but my face remained still.

"I have to stop by the office."I said. Ten-Ten frowned and threw her keys at me.

"Trying to see the new guy, huh?" accused Ten-Ten. Ino pointed her finger at me and gasped.

"I'm his guide." I said. Hinata giggled while Ten-Ten and Ino sent glares my way.

"It's not my fault. Mrs. Lana caught me in the office at the same time he was there." I defended. Ten-Ten rolled her eyes lovingly and punched Ino to stop.

"Okay we believe you." said Ten-Ten. I decided to tease her.

"Besides you already have a boyfriend." I sighed. Ino and Hinata chuckled while I grinned in satisfaction at her face. Her mouth was an open circle.

"You're right Sakura." agreed Ino." Neji wouldn't be happy to see Ten-Ten flirting with some guy."

"He is not my boyfriend. We just play basketball on Wednesdays and Saturdays." said Ten-Ten.

I picked up her keys and threw it at her. She caught it easily without hesitation.

"I'm sorry guys." I said."I know things are going to get back to normal."

They all nodded and left through the door.

"Some day." I whispered. I snatched my keys from the key tree in the kitchen.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

Fuck it. My mom was so happy that I am going to school she took a million pictures. Now my eyes sting from the flash while I'm driving. I squinted my to see the office of Central High. Outside by the building is Sakura waiting patiently. She looked gorgeous as usual. I parked my sleek black Lincoln Navigator in an empty space. I got out my car to go give her a hug.

"Hello Sakura." I said. I stretched out my arms and slowly she gave me a hug. This felt right like it should be.

"Sasuke, you have to go in the office to get your books and stuff." she said. A breeze passed right by so I smell her perfume. It smelled nice but I prefer her natural scent better. She let me go so I stepped back and headed to the office. My long sleeve black shirt now smelled of her a little. I got to the front desk and there is Ms. Sanai with her low V neck shirt. I didn't care because the only girl I want is standing outside.

"Excuse me can I have my stuff now?" I asked politely. She smiled flirtatiously at me and grabbed my neck pulling my face close to hers.

"You certaintly can." said Ms. Sanai. I pushed her back gently but with force. She had an iron grip but I would throw her off if I had to. I bent my head forward and my eys caught sight of toilet paper.

"Your paper toilet is falling out of your bra." I said. Ms. Sanai immediately let me go and covered her chest with her arms. Thankfully Mrs. Lana came in and gave me my books and schedule.

"Have a nice day Sasuke Uchiha." cheered Mrs. Lana. I smiled at her and left the office to find Sakura leaning against a white Lexus.

Nice I thought to myself. Unlike Ms. Sanai I knew Sakura is a hundred percent real. I walked toward her with all my things.

"Hey, I thought you left." I said. She looked at me with an expressionless gaze.

"Follow me with your car." said Sakura. She opened the door of (I guess) her Lexus and got in. I sighed then walked to my car, set my stuff on the passenger seat, and started my car. She turned out of the parking lot so I did too. I followed her for five minutes then we were in an another parking lot. I parked in the nearest parking space to her. I got out of the my car and there was hundreds of people in the parking lot. Sakura walked to my car and opened the passenger door.

"This is the student parking lot." said Sakura."We have to park here because the employee parking lot is forbidden for students to park in."

"Okay." I said behind her. I lifted my stuff and she took my schedule.

"Locker number twenty-three."

"Is that close to yours?" I asked as we walked passed people staring at us.

"It is mine." answered Sakura."Luckily locker number twenty-four is available."

"Sakura." I said."Stop it." I had enough of this.

"What?" asked Sakura infuriated now."Stop talking to you? Stop helping you?"

"Stop acting like I'm a stranger to you." Her eyes sent daggers to me. I felt everyone staring at us now.

"I am not." She opened a locker door and yanked out a textbook and notebook."Hurry up or we'll be late to class"

"You don't care if your late or even there." I snapped."Yesterday at the mall."

"It's none of your business if I decide-." she said before I rudely interrupted.

"Tell Sasuke that I did and am still surviving without him." I threw my books in locker #24."I think that's my business."

Those words stinged her heart because now she was crying. I didn't mean to hurt her but she pushed me to snap.

"I did it show you that I'm strong." croaked Sakura. She slammed her locker door and left but I held her elbow.

"Can we talk in private?" I asked. She nodded and motioned for me to follow her.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

"You don't care if your late or even there." he snapped."Yesterday at the mall."

"It's none of your business if I decide-." I said before I was rudely interrupted.

"Tell Sasuke that I did and am still surviving without him." Sasuke threw his books in locker #24."I think that's my business."

Those words stinged my heart because now I am crying. Even if I told myself not to show any emotion in front of him.

"I did it show you that I'm strong." I croaked. I slammed my locker door and left but he held my elbow.

"Can we talk in private?" asked Sasuke. I nodded and motioned for him to follow me.

Everyone was glancing at our direction but I didn't care. Now, I heard tiny whispers that had my and Sasuke's name in it. I made a noise of disgust and stopped until we were in an empty hallway.

"Sakura I'm sorry." said Sasuke." I didn't mean to lose control back there."

"It's okay." I murmured."I shouldn't have acted like a bitch."

"You're not a bitch." said Sasuke softly. He came closer to me but I was to emotionally tired already to push him away.

"Sasuke." I mumbled."I just wanted to prove to you that I'm over you but I guess I'm not."

Right now my mind was racing like a thousands words per minute. I just admitted to Sasuke that I still love him.

"I'm not over you too." He came closer to me and pressed his lips against mine tenderly.

"Sakura?" asked Kiba.


	5. Hopeless

Here's Chapter 5: Hopeless.

--Alexkatia

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

"Sasuke." I mumbled."I just wanted to prove to you that I'm over you but I guess I'm not."

Right now my mind was racing like a thousand words per minute. I just admitted to Sasuke that I still love him.

"I'm not over you too." He came closer to me and pressed his lips against mine tenderly.

"Sakura?" asked Kiba. He dropped his book bag.

I froze not knowing what to do. Not only is Kiba witnessing me kissing another guy but it's Sasuke who we saw at the office in our almost embrace.

I pushed Sasuke back but reluctantly he released me. I kind of have to admit that I missed Sasuke's lips against mine. I bowed my head in shame. I was stuck between Kiba and Sasuke. The two men in my life that are driving me insane to the point I feel like jumping off a cliff.

I tightened my grip on my textbook and notebook. I walked over to Kiba avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

"Kiba, can we talk later?" I asked." I'll meet you in front of the office during lunch."

"Why? Are you ashamed to speak to me in front of him?" inquired Kiba. I met his furious stare and shook my head.

"No, but I think people are starting to form." I said. It was true at what I said. Now people were walking up and down the hallway like spies.

"Okay." sighed Kiba loudly."I'll see you at the office in my car during lunch time." He turned around and gave Sasuke a disgusting glance. I walked over to Sasuke and pulled his hand to hurry up to class.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your boyfriend." apologized Sasuke. I stopped in my tracks to face him.

"Kiba is my ex-boyfriend."I said icily."I broke up with him when I realized I was using him to get over you leaving me."

"Sakura, again I'm sorry. I made mistakes because I'm human."

"Of course Sasuke I, as a human, don't have to forgive you but I do.''

"Hn."

I laughed a bitter laugh." Same old Sasuke through and through." I gave him a hug and ignored all the spies' whispers. I lead him to our first class which is Math. Outside the door I heard a stern voice yelling at the students. I peeked through the window. It was a substitute that had the class quiet. I opened the door ready to face the red hair demon.

"Hello…." I said politely. She stared me down and cleared her throat.

"Hello, students. You're late so go to the office to explain it to the principal." commanded Ms. Peaches.

I stood immobilized for a minute. Ms. Peaches is serious about it like a real teacher would be. My throat turned dry so Sasuke stepped forward.

"Hello, Ms. Peaches." said Sasuke. He flashed her a star struck smile that made her hold her breath.

"You're late so start walking." uttered Ms. Peaches. She held her heart in her hand.

"That's the point. We were doing an errand for the principal before we came to class." explained Sasuke."I'm sorry if he forgot to tell you." He took a step closer to her.

I was silently laughing in my head. Sasuke is using his looks and charm to get us out of trouble.

"Okay, take a seat." replied Ms. Peaches. Sasuke turned around to stride to the back. I could've sworn she was staring at his ass. I was furious that she did that so I calmly stroll toward the desk by accident and made her cup of coffee fell on her cell phone that was near it.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Ms. Peaches. She grabbed her hair and sank to the floor. Again, all substitutes eventually break down. So now I just broke her façade. I continue my stroll to the back and find Sasuke sitting in my seat next to Hinata.

"Sasuke, you're sitting in my seat." I said. He smirked and pointed to my book bag chair.

"There's a seat." Hinata said. I couldn't believe Hinata said that. I stood over Sasuke and murmured something in his ear. He immediately got up and sat in the other chair.

"Thanks Sasuke." I said. I glanced at Hinata to see what wisdom would come out of her mouth.

"Ten-Ten was right after all." declared Hinata. She began to fiddle with her fingers like old times.

"No, because I'm still single." I stated. I began to grow red in my ears.

"Not for long." Hinata replied. I quickly started to think about Sasuke listening to every word we just said.

"I hope so Hinata." I added. I didn't want any more problems to arise. I sneaked a glance at Sasuke to see he was smirking right at me. I turned my head around quickly so he wouldn't see me blush.

"You guys will be cute together." Hinata said.

The bell finally rang so I left the classroom with Sasuke behind me.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

"No, because I'm still single."stated Sakura. I couldn't believe what I just heard. I noticed she began to grow red at her ears.

"Not for long." said the girl sitting next to Sakura.

"I hope so Hinata." added Sakura. I smirked at her words. She still wanted me even though she's going to go see that dog, Kiba. She sneaked a glance at me to see me smirking right at her. Sakura turned her head around quickly so she wouldn't see blush right before me but I saw her.

"You guys will be cute together." Hinata said.

I wanted to say I agree but the bell finally rang so I left the classroom with Sakura before me.

I followed her into our next class which is English. The teacher wasn't even there when I came in. I guess that this was another substitute. I followed her all the way to the back where another seat next to her was available. On her left sat a beautiful blonde with light blue eyes.

"Sakura, introduce me."said the blonde. Of course she wanted me but I only had my eyes on Sakura.

"Okay, Ino calm down." Sakura said."It's not like he's going to say anything back."

Oh, she didn't think I would respond. I would prove her wrong.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." I said. I outstretched my hand for her to shake it.

Sakura's jaw dropped at what I did.

"Hi, my name is Ino." introduced Ino. She placed her hand in mine for three minutes then pulled back as soon as I did. I smiled at her then scoot over closer to her, leaning over Sakura's desk, making her feel special.

"So, what high school did you attended last?" asked Ino. I felt myself wanting to curse because of her curiosity but I glanced at Sakura to see her smug.

"None, I was home-schooled all my life." I answered. Sakura's smile went down to a frown. That would show her that I'm not afraid of anything but losing her again.

"Awesome." replied Ino." You must be very smart."

Of course I am. My father would literally kick my ass if I wasn't, but my mother would just accept me for who I am. Sadly, it's my father who runs the household.

Finally, the teacher arrived in late.

"This is the best class ever." said Sakura." The teacher, Mrs. Isle, is the funniest and coolest teacher ever."

I smirked to see how excited she was for this class to begin. Mrs. Isle looks very sharp for a teacher. I sat in my seat waiting for class to begin. Mrs. Isle grinned when she met my eyes.

"Oh, crap." I whispered. Ino and Sakura started to smother their laughs.

"Good morning class, we have a new student today." said Mrs. Isle." Would you please stand up?"

I stood up straight and without a care. All the girls were whistling while the guys were grunting.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." I said. I then heard someone said not Mr. Uchiha but Mr. Sexy.

"Good to meet you." cheered Mrs. Isle."My name is Mrs. Isle and you can sit."

I sat back down but the noise didn't stop. In fact the noise got louder every passing moment.

"QUIET!" screamed Mrs. Isle. I looked stunned. I didn't know the lady had it in her. The room was silent in a minute.

"I told you she's fun." murmured Sakura. She tapped her pen on the desk.

"Now to page 368 in your textbook and silently read in your mind the page while I go to the office." commanded Mrs. Isle.

She grabbed a cup and left the classroom. I waited for the noise to come back but it never came. I figured disobeying her is hopeless


	6. Heartrending

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Here's Chapter 6: Heartrending**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

Time flew by today like the wind. All my friends already met Sasuke and there is a rumor that Sasuke and I got married and have a child but Kiba is the biological father. What a stupid ass rumor!

It was finally time for me to go see Kiba in front of the office. I had to convince Sasuke to let me go but first he gave me a pocket knife to defend me. Weird! I took it and smiled but when I got around the corner I threw it in the garbage. I wouldn't harm Kiba like that. Besides, Kiba wouldn't do anything rash to me. Outside of the office Kiba was leaning on the wall.

"Hey, Kiba." I said nervously. He observed my expression before responding.

"Hi, Sakura." recognized Kiba. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"In the cafeteria eating lunch." I blurted.

Oh, crap. He got me to slip up.

"I mean....oh, never mind." I breathed. I stood up straight and waited for his remark.

"So he is your boyfriend." Kiba sighed. "Well, at least you're not lying to me about it."

"Why would I lie to you? I can like whoever I want." I snapped. Kiba was getting on my nerves already. I looked him in the eyes.

"Don't get an attitude with me." he hissed. " You're just confused."

Confused? "Why would I be confused for?"

"You honestly don't know? You're confused because you like him but still love me."

Okay, I'm going to fucking end this right now.

"Kiba, I'm sorry." I apologized. "I'm sorry that I used you. I did love you but I never loved you like a boyfriend. I liked you as a friend but I lead you on because I felt guilty abusing your feelings. Kiba, I used you to get over him." I eventually confided in Kiba about my darkest actions. Something inside of me wanted to take it back but a part of me knew it had to be said.

A flash of emotions crossed his face. Anger. Pain. Disbelief. Pain again. Finally Anticipation. A small part of me wanted to comfort him but I remained frozen. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He disguised his feelings by speaking emotionless.

"I'm glad you admitted to me everything, Sakura." said Kiba. "I can finally sleep in peace knowing you don't love me." He turned his back on me and left.

I wish I could comfort him but I was a wreck. As soon as he left tears ran down my face. Even though I cried silently, it felt as if everyone could hear me. I didn't bother to wipe my face because I wasn't going back to class. I went to the student parking lot and got inside my white Lexus. I sat in the driver seat and sobbed louder. Why was I crying like this? I dug in my pants pocket for my car keys. I started my car and drove out of the school parking lot. I took the entrance to the highway. I was to heartrending to deal with anything anymore.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

When lunch was over, I didn't even bother searching for Sakura. I knew she wasn't going to attend class after I saw Kiba's face. His countenance was one of agony. A tiny bit of me knew that if I never left Sakura, this would never have come about. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata must've known too because they threw me side glances once in a while. I didn't mean to rip Sakura apart. I sighed and went to class. If I wasn't a new student I would've skipped school for the rest of the day.

"I feel like such an ass." I whispered.

Ten-Ten who was sitting next to me during History. The teacher of this class is so harsh. He reminds me of my father but my father is still a hundred times worse.

"What's wrong with this teacher?" I asked Ten-Ten.

"His wife was having an affair with his doctor."answered Ten-Ten." He caught them in his bed."

Poor Mr. Ohroho. I actually felt bad for the guy.

"Now answer one of my questions." said Ten-Ten.

"Ok, I'll try my best to tell you the truth." I responded.

"What's going on between you and Sakura?"

"I don't really know."

"What happened to you and Sakura in the past? I've never heard her mention you before."

I wasn't fazed or anything by what Ten-Ten said. The way things ended with me and Sakura isn't a happy story but I would tell Ten-Ten. She must be concerned about Sakura very much.

"I'll tell you during lunch." I said softly. I continued working on the worksheet Mr. Ohroho gave us.

**(AN-The story Sasuke is going to tell at lunch is going to be like a short story with quotations and all that stuff. You'll understand.)**

*******

The walk to lunch was annoying. Girls were staring at me and whistling. Some of them touched me and grabbed my shirt but Ten-Ten and Ino kept them in line. After I sat down I took a deep breath. Ten-Ten was staring at me with daggers. She expected me to start emptying my soul.

"TEME!" yelled someone. I didn't need to see who it was to know who it is.

"Naruto." I snorted.

He came to the table and punched my shoulder. This guy is just as stupid as he is on the phone.

"Naruto, sit down so Sasuke can start." Ten-Ten commanded.

Naruto did as he was told and sat without any protest.

"Start what Ten-Ten?" inquired Hinata.

"His drama that involves Sakura." Ten-Ten replied.

"This will be great." Ino squealed.

I exhaled and thought back to where I first met Sakura.

"It all started in Phoenix." I began

**(AN-The story will be in italics and it will normal whenever Sasuke is doing something such as observing their expressions or something else. Trust me, you'll figure it out eventually. And pics for the outfits I mentioned are going to be in my profile.)**

_ My parents are so annoying. Itachi made me hate him on a new level. He knew I didn't want to go to the masquerade party so he deliberately mentioned it in front of my parents. Now I'm being forced against my will to go. The worse part is he planned it. He brought me a new black tuxedo with a dark green tie and black shoes. To finish it off, he gave me this ridiculously stupid dark green mask. Then he lit Mom on fire by bringing out her camera. My vision was blurry after all those pictures. I thought nothing could get worse but he came out in a new suit and a new silver and black mask._

_"Oh fuck." I whispered. He smiled and stepped toward me._

_"Let's go to that party!" Itachi yelled._

That bastard I thought. I smiled and shook my head.

_We said goodbye to our parents and left in our own cars. I would pull my car out and sped away but Itachi would only follow. I shrugged and went to the mansion where the party is. Itachi followed behind like I knew he would. When we parked we headed to the ballroom where the shindig is. Inside was extravagant._

_"Aren't you glad I told Mom and Dad." Itachi mocked. I didn't answer but I did flash him my middle finger. _

_A few minutes in the place and Itachi was seducing this girl. She is pretty but not my type._

_Was is my type I thought? It didn't even matter. I already had a girlfriend named Imichi._

The girls gasped at the name.

"What?" I asked.

"That's the bitch Sakura told us she met at the mall!" shouted Ino.

"Sakura met her and she was all bitchy about something. I guess that something was you." Ten-Ten confirmed.

I would remember to talk to Sakura about that. I presumed where I left off.

_Who was sick in bed with the flu. She was the one that informed me of the party and pleaded for me to bring her. I wasn't going to but I never even had the chance to reject the wish before she was sick. I just sat at a table and watched everyone had fun. I almost left when I saw this girl brush past me. Without thinking I grabbed her arm. She didn't scream but just looked up at me. When our eyes met I never wanted to turn my head. She had the brightest eyes I ever saw. They were green and her hair was pink._

_"Hey." I said. My vocabulary was lost somewhere inside my head._

_She smiled and stepped closer to me. "Hello." she said._

_"Oh, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." I introduced._

_"Sakura, I'm Sakura Haruno." she revealed._

_"Sakura, what a charming name." I commented. She giggled and glanced at my arm. I still was holding onto her._

_"Sorry." I apologized. I released her immediately but stayed where I was._

_"Can I sit with you?" She batted her eyelashes at me playfully._

_"No, you can't sit with me."_

_She ignored me and sat on the chair next to me._

_"Enjoying the party?" I questioned._

_"Yes, I just met a cute guy." Sakura disclosed. She angled her seat towards me._

_I couldn't help myself at all. I'm a man after all. I was staring at her in her red, white, and black floral dress. She is so tempting in it. My eyes were stuck on her chest for a minute then I glance at her. Sakura was blushing at my actions. Then this guy out of nowhere came and tap her shoulder._

_"Care to dance?" asked the stranger. He held his hand out for her._

_I was going to object but she eagerly stood up and place her hand in his._

_"I'm coming back Sasuke." Sakura assured. My eyes followed them until they stop. The guy was taller than her and bigger. She seemed so small in his arms. I wasn't jealous but when I saw his hand land on her butt it set me off. No way was he going to touch her like that. I was headed in his direction when I saw he squeezed her buttock. It made me walk faster. I could tell she was uncomfortable by the way she squirmed._

_"Excuse me." I growled. "Your dance is over."_

_The guy was looking like what he fuck but he stepped off. Sakura got in my arms and placed a hand in mine._

_"Now that I got you right where I want you," Sakura murmured excitedly, "I can have fun."_

_"You planned this." I said flatly. I placed my hand on her hip._

_"Let's twirl Sasuke." she cheered._

_Under her wish, I whirled her around the room. Thank God Dad made Itachi and I attend dance lessons. She had a huge smile on her face. After a few minutes we ceased. Sakura was jovial and so was I. I led her outside to the balcony._

_"Thanks for the night Sasuke."Sakura appreciated. I wrapped my arm around her waist._

_"Thank you too." I praised. "I had a great time." I faced her and held her in my arms. I bent over so our faces were close._

_This was too good to be true but there is one catch. I have a girlfriend already. Imichi would kill me if I did this. Sakura's lips were full and just three inches away from mine. Without another thought the man inside of me pressed my lips against hers. Now, the logical man didn't protest until the kiss was over. Again without judgement I crashed my lips against hers. She tiptoed for me this time. Her arms her around my neck. My arms still wrapped her waist. There was something there in that kiss. Something I never had with Imichi._

The lunch bell rang so that meant it was over. Everyone was staring at me with big eyes.

"WOW!" yelled Naruto.

"That was so magical." Hinata said.

"Some story Sasuke." added Ten-Ten.

"It's not over." I reminded them.

"Imichi and the cheating drama." affirmed Ino

"Yeah, that is going to be long." I remarked.

I threw away my lunch that I didn't eat. I continued the story in my mind all the way to the end. I winced at the thought of Sakura not knowing that I would leave. Apart of me knew I should have done better to end it well. I was too heartrending to listen to what the teachers said anymore.


	7. Heaven and Hell

**Oh my gosh! I'm on Chapter 7 of this story. I kind of dragged it on longer than I expected. I'm stretching out every detail and all that other crap. Well I hope you like it. And please leave a review. Even if I'm not done leave a review. It's hard to complete this story when I only have four reviews. Thanks to everyone who supported me!**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

Since I took the highway to get home I got home in five minutes. I was weeping in my pillow. Holding on for dear life so I didn't hear the girls come inside my room.

"Sakura, are you alright honey?" asked Ino. She climbed onto my bed and placed my head on her lap.

I felt so ashamed of myself. My friends were staring at me in my weakest state. I wanted to cry alone but I needed sympathy so badly. This was unlike me because I hated being needy. Hinata was drying my eyes while Ino was rubbing my back. Ten-Ten left the room and came back with a tall glass of water.

"Don't want you to get dehydrated babe." Ten-Ten joked.

My throat was dry and I had been crying for hours. I definitely was thankful for water.

"Thanks Ten-Ten." I whispered.

"Sakura, can you do me a favor?" Ten-Ten inquired.

I nodded and set the glass down.

"Would you tell me about your past with Sasuke?"

I froze and a sudden dread cam over me. I knew this would happen eventually. I just didn't think this soon.

"Okay." I mumbled.

"You don't have to start at the beginning because Sasuke told us that part." Ten-Ten added.

"The beginning was the best part." I grinned. "The worst part is left for me to tell."

Ten-Ten winced when I said that. It was true.

"Do you know about Sasuke cheating?" asked Hinata.

My eyes were as big as a deer's in headlights.

"He didn't cheat on you. He cheated with you." Ino said.

I let out a big sigh and began to tell my tale.

**(AN-Remember what I said in the last chapter. The story will be in italics and it will be normal for comments or response.)**

_I felt as if I just met heaven in a person. I know is sounds cheesy but it's true. This guy was special in some way. I never had a boyfriend before and I never fell in love without anyone else but my friends._

**(AN-When you first meet a person you get to know that person. Then when you finally realize you'll do anything for that you fall in love. Sakura is not a lesbian but she fell in love with friends and who they are. Do you get it?)**

_We were on the balcony sharing a kiss. It was magical like in those Disney movies. The girl met her prince and they run off happily ever after. I didn't want to rush things though. I just fell in love with a boy. No, Sasuke was not a boy. He was a real man._

All my friends laughed at that part. I turned the deepest shade of red.

"No, Sasuke was not a boy." Ino repeated.

"He was a real man." Ten-Ten teased.

They both doubled over with laughter. I took my head out of Ino's lap and sat up straight. Ino was spread out on my bed while Ten-Ten fell to the floor. Hinata was the only one who didn't laugh but she was red too.

"Why are you red?" I asked Hinata. Ino and Ten-Ten stopped and glanced at her.

"I thought the same thing about Naruto." Hianta confessed.

This time Ino, Ten-Ten, and I made noise and giggled. This was so fluffy and cute.

"What about you Ten-Ten?" required Hinata.

"I already knew Neji was a man!" Ten-Ten yelled. "Ino?"

"Well, Shikamaru is a man but a physically lazy one without encouragement." Ino justified.

I smiled and resumed where I left off.

_After our second kiss was over I grinned. He grinned too and pulled me closer for another one. Our lips almost touched until this guy tapped my shoulder. I jumped away from Sasuke so I could run behind him. When I saw the person I gasped in surprise. This was the same guy from the dance. The jerk came back to me again._

"_Care to kiss me?" asked the guy. _

_I was going to respond fuck off but Sasuke seemed to read my mind._

"_Dude, can you just fuck off and look for another girl?" asked Sasuke._

_The guy ignored Sasuke and stepped closer._

"_Are you coming?" pressed the guy. _

_Sasuke was going to answer but I decided to speak for myself._

"_Listen, the dance was creepy and so are you. I think we both know I'd rather spend the rest of the night here with him." I said._

_I entwined my fingers with Sasuke._

"_Sorry, I guess your luck struck out." Sasuke sneered. _

_The guy left with a stunned expression on his face._

"_Do you really intend to spend the rest of the night with me?" inquired Sasuke._

"_Well, that depends. Do you mean a one night stand or sex before marriage because I believe in neither." I replied. I let go of his hands and walked to the front of him. I put my hands on my hips._

_He smirked and ran his fingers threw his hair. "I don't believe in those either."_

_He yanked out his cell phone and took a photo of me. I was shocked that he did that._

"_Do you have a ride home?" Sasuke asked. He slid the phone in his pocket._

"_Yeah, my Lexus is in the parking lot." I said._

"_What model?"_

"_A two thousand and nine GS Hybrid."_

"_Can I see her?"_

"_Yeah, follow me."_

_We left the balcony and went back inside the party. Inside we left through the front door and into the parking lot. The walk was ten minutes long. Once I saw my baby I sped up. I stopped right in front of her. She was so amazing._

"_Wow, she sure is nice." Sasuke commented._

"_Starfire pearl is her color." I bragged. "My other car is in the garage at my parents' house."_

"_What is the other one?"_

"_A two thousand and eight Jaguar FX." _

"_What's her color?"_

"_He is emerald fire." _

"_Nice cars, Sakura."_

"_Thanks, my Lexus was brought for me by my parents. My Jaguar was a gift that my grandparents got me. Ino, my best friend, has one too except it's hers is claret."_

"_You are a lucky girl." _

_I stood next to him and laced my fingers with his._

"_I am so lucky." I said._

"_Do you want to see my car?"_

"_Yeah, let's see your babe." I cheered._

_The walk to his car was seven minutes. His car is a Lincoln Navigator. The car is almost as sexy as it's owner._

"_Boy or girl?" I questioned._

"_Boy, he's my son that I got in two thousand and seven." Sasuke proclaimed._

"_Name?" I asked._

"_Lincoln is his name." Sasuke said. "And yours Sakura."_

"_I call Lexus, Lexi and Jaguar, Jaggie."_

"_Lexi and Jaggie?"_

"_It's better than Lincoln. You should call him Navi."_

"_I prefer Lincoln."_

_I rolled my eyes playfully._

"By the way, when are we going to see Jaggie?" demanded Ten-Ten.

"I don't know. It could be soon if I choose to visit my parents." I stated.

"_Do you have a boyfriend Sakura?" asked Sasuke._

_My heart was pounding in my chest. Why would he ask that?_

"_No." I said slowly. _

_He pulled me into his chest. "Good because now you're mine."_

_I blushed and buried my face in his chest. He smelled so good. The cologne was overwhelming._

_He held me close to him. This moment was so perfect. I never wanted to leave but my phone began to ring. I flung my purse on the floor. His throaty laugh was so sexy! He pulled away from me and bent down to pick up my purse. He searched through my purse until he found my phone._

"_Who is calling me at this hour?" I mumbled._

"_Mom." Sasuke smirked. I feigned a smile and snatched my cell phone from him._

"_Hi mom." I said sadly._

"_It's midnight." she sang. "Time for Cinderella to get back in her pumpkin."_

"_What if she just met her prince?" I asked._

"_Well, that makes me more serious. Come home Sakura before I break your Jaggie's windows." her mom threatened._

"_Okay," Sakura muttered before she hung up, "I'll never get a boyfriend with her here."_

_Sasuke heard her and chuckled to himself. _

"_Sasuke, I have to go." I uttered. I was so despondent. I just met this hot gorgeous guy and I already have to go._

"_Don't be sad Sakura." Sasuke whispered. He gave me a huge hug and kissed me softly on my lips._

"_I don't want to leave."_

"_Me either but I'll see your tomorrow." Sasuke promised. I didn't feel like talking anymore so I placed my lips on his. _

"_You'll be grounded for life if you don't go home this morning." Sasuke said against my lips._

_I shrugged and tiptoed to deepen the kiss. I didn't care if my parents didn't want to see me anymore. If I was going to hell let me reside in heaven for a while. When we pulled apart for air Sasuke slipped his hand around my waist and dragged me in the direction of my car._

"_No! You can't force me! Please Sasuke!" I whined. I made myself feel heavy. That didn't seem to slow him down. All my struggles were futile. I didn't want to go to hell yet. I just got a small amount of heaven. Who knows how long hell would trap me? _

_My car came into view. I grinned because the keys were in my purse but I realized Sasuke had my purse._

"_NO!" I screamed. I miraculously got away from him and walked as fast as I can to the mansion._

_Of course, my heels didn't bring me far. Sasuke caught me and lifted me off the ground. He was carrying me like I was a baby._

"_You don't want me." I said icily. _

"_No I want you..alive." Sasuke affirmed._

"_Then stay with me. Don't let me go Sasuke."_

"_That will be considered as kidnapping."_

"_Kidnapping my ass." I snapped._

_Sasuke didn't respond but set me down and opened my car door. Without arguing I sat in the driver seat. I rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and shirt. I took out a pen and wrote my cell phone number and parents' address on his arm._

"_Come visit me in hell sometime." I suggested seriously. I kissed him one last time then closed the door and started the engine._

"_It's not hell Sakura." Sasuke joked._

"_Trust me it is." I said under my breath. I pulled out and headed onto the street. I saw him wave so I honked my horn. I desperately hoped that won't be the last time I saw him._

"Your mother tore up your ass." Ten-Ten chuckled.

"I wish she did." I responded.

_25 minutes later..._

_"It wasn't my fault Mom!" I yelled. She threw her second best China plate at me. I ducked and covered my head. Dad was nowhere to be found. _

_"I would say, 'I'm worried sick' but in this case I'm mad." Mom shouted. She came to me with her hands out. I ran to the other side of the table."I called you forty-five minutes ago!"_

_"You see what had happened was.....I didn't leave as soon as you called. I left ten minutes after."_

_"What happened to the other thirty-five minutes? It only took you fifteen minutes to get there!"_

_I did the math in my head quickly. "I drove slower this time so it took me twenty minutes."_

_"And the other fifteen." She held a fork in her hand. The other hand a butcher knife._

_"Um-"_

_"Um? That's not good Sakura! UM ISN'T GOOD!"_

_I told you Sasuke I thought. Mom isn't a crazy or a child abuser. She just does this to help relieve stress but Dad and I knew that if you weren't nimble, you would end up in the emergency room._

_She threw the fork first which surprised me. I dodged it easily but what I didn't see was the butcher knife._

_

* * *

_

**Ooh! What happened to Sakura? Did the knife get her? Tune in to find out people. Oh, right now I'm taking a little break( only two or three days) to add another chapter to my Twilight story,_ Love of Sin_. Did I mention I changed the title of this story? It was Love of Agony but now it's Agonizing Love. I mean Love of Sin and Love of Agony were one word apart from having the same title. I voted in my mind (because I probably wouldn't get any votes on a poll) to see who would keep their title. I chose Love of Agony in the end because it's new title,_ Agonizing Love_****, was much better than the first. Thank you bloody714death for reviewing this story. **

**--Alexkatia**


	8. History

**Aaah! And I'm proud to say that this is my eight chapter of Agonizing Love. My break is over and I'm back. I had to settle some business with Love of Sin. I think I'm going to rename it. Love of Sin is now a little loosely related to the story. Maybe I'll rename it later. I still have to think about it. Here it is! The eight chapter of Agonizing Love! So please review when you're done. Oh, did you see my new avatar?**

**Well, that's not important now. It's not even that hot. Anyway same message as always. REVIEW.**

**--Alexkatia**

**

* * *

**

_"You see what had happened was.....I didn't leave as soon as you called. I left ten minutes after."_

_"What happened to the other thirty-five minutes? It only took you fifteen minutes to get there!"_

_I did the math in my head quickly. "I drove slower this time so it took me twenty minutes."_

_"And the other fifteen." She held a fork in her hand. The other hand a butcher knife._

_"Um-"_

_"Um? That's not good Sakura! UM ISN'T GOOD!"_

_I told you Sasuke I thought. Mom isn't a crazy or a child abuser. She just does this to help relieve stress but Dad and I knew that if you weren't nimble, you would end up in the emergency room._

_She threw the fork first which surprised me. I dodged it easily but what I didn't see was the butcher knife._

"You're mother is a crazy." Hinata gasped.

Ino and Ten-Ten were quiet but their eyes were wide.

**(AN-I wasn't going to give away anything yet.)**

_Luckily, the knife didn't get me. I moved away before it could pierce me. I thought it was over but it wasn't. The knife didn't get me but her best China plate did. It caught me in my head so I fell unconscious. The last image I saw was Dad running through the front door._

"_Coward." I whispered._

_Then I let the darkness wash over me._

**(AN-I had to! I couldn't resist not hurting Sakura a little bit. It was just calling out to me. So no the knife didn't get her but the plate did. I hope you aren't too mad at this.)**

"Oh my gosh! Did you go to the hospital?" asked Ten-Ten

"Yup, that was the worst experience of my life." I mumbled.

"What did your mom tell the doctor?" questioned Hinata.

"That I was trying to set the table for guests and that the China was on the tallest shelf. So when I try to get the China it fell on top of my head." I answered.

"That was a good damn excuse!" Ino exclaimed.

"Thanks, I came up with the guests coming." I smiled. "Now,-"

"Wait," Ten-Ten interrupted, "I want Sasuke's side of the story now."

"Oh, that's right. If you continue, we'll skip over Sasuke's part." Ino agreed.

"Fine, he'll tell you the rest tomorrow." I said.

"Not unless we call him over." Ten-Ten countered.

Ino and Ten-Ten were staring at my phone. We all lunged for it. Hinata got it first so she ran out of the room to call him. Ino and Ten-Ten were holding me back.

"Hello Sasuke." Hinata uttered. "Can you come over?"

There was complete silence then she began again.

"Um....yeah..I'll say it's an emergency." Hinata told him.

I almost started the waterworks when Hinata told him our address.

"Okay goodbye." Hinata ended. "He's coming over here."

"Let me go." I said. "I have to look good before he gets here."

Ten-Ten and Ino released me so I ran to the bathroom. I heard them leaving to get ready too.

30 minutes later.....

We all were fresh and squeaky clean. I was freakin' nervous. Ino called him back saying that he'll be staying over for dinner too and she also invited Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. We realized shorts and bras weren't going to cut it. We all pulled out Victoria's Secret clothing.

**(AN-Damn. I put the pictures before I updated. Oh well.)**

"Ino, I swear you've got everyone shaking." I shivered.

"No, that's Ten-Ten. She put up the temperature." Ino said.

"It's perfect. We're just scared about the company that's coming over." Ten-Ten mumbled. "At least I'm not the one who got Hinata to faint."

"Yeah, that was a big strike, Ino." I acknowledged.

The door bell and Hinata almost fainted. I answered the door. The first person was Shikamaru. Ino yipped and hugged him.

"You look nice." Shikamaru commented.

Ino whipped out the glasses from her back pocket and wore them. "Thank you Shikamaru."

Ten-Ten was nudging me every time Shikamaru stole a glance at Ino. Shikamaru's face was one of interest. The lazy head was digging Ino.

The next person was Neji. Ino was the one who opened the door for him.

"You look good Ino." Neji mumbled.

"Thanks Neji." Ino replied.

Ten-Ten nearly ran out of the room. She stood behind me. I was glad that I convinced Ten-Ten to let her hair down. Neji complemented Hinata and me but he didn't see Ten-Ten. That was because she hid in the kitchen. It was a part of her plan.

"Where's Ten-Ten?" Neji asked me.

I was so surprised. Neji was actually searching for Ten-Ten. Her plan was a good one for sure. I still was mad at him though. He made my best friend fall in love with him and he never did anything nice for her expect play basketball with her.

"Neji, I want to know what intentions do you have for my best friend." I scolded him.

Neji was shocked but he didn't answer.

"She has a huge crush on you Neji. She's keeping herself single for you."

He ignored me and let out a sigh.

"I promise that tonight I'll find her a date." I threatened.

"Sakura, you wouldn't dare." Neji said softly.

"Why wouldn't I? I bet Ten-Ten would agree since she trust me."

"Sakura." Neji growled.

"I don't see you doing anything about her status." I snapped.

"Fine, I'll ask her out." Neji promised.

"She's in the kitchen." I pointed to our kitchen.

"Thanks."

I smiled and jumped up and down when he left.

"You totally set Ten-Ten up." Ino squealed.

"I had to." I said excitedly. "I'll set up Samay next but with Rock-Lee."

"No!" Ino yelled. "Let's do it together!"

I hugged her. We been praying for Neji and Ten-Ten to go out. For a while we talked and mingled. Ten-Ten and Neji came out later. Ten-Ten winked at me so Ino bluffed about checking on the turkey. We all left to the kitchen and screamed.

"Okay, he asked me out." Ten-Ten whispered. "We have a date tomorrow at 8 pm."

"This is so great. Now, you guys play basketball and go out." I said softly.

"What was his reaction to your clothes?" asked Ino.

"His eyes were wide and he took a step back. Then he hugged me before he asked me out." Ten-Ten told.

The door bell rang so Ten-Ten went to welcome in our guest. When we got out of the kitchen Hinata fell over but I caught her.

"Hinata, he's your boyfriend." I reminded her.

"No, he's not." Hinata breathed. "He never asked me out."

I almost dropped her. They weren't dating after all. Everyone was wrong about the whole thing.

"Sakura! Hinata!" shouted Naruto.

Hinata stood up but her knees were shaky. Naruto came over and hugged me then he hugged Hinata.

"Hinata, I think you look beautiful." Naruto announced.

"Thanks... Naruto." Hinata croaked. "You..nice..as well."

I didn't care that Hinata was there. She needed to hear this too. Besides it was six simple words.

"You. Guys. Need. To. Start. Dating." I said plainly.

Hinata was redder than a tomato. Naruto grinned and wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Naruto asked.

Hinata had a ragged breath. I left them alone. Only one person was missing from this whole get together.

[knock-knock]

And here he comes to tell his part in our sad story.

* * *

**Ooh! I had to stop here. This chapter was Sakura's so the next is Sasuke's. Trust me, it's going to be longer. If I continued it will be too long. Remember leaving a review in an author's reward for the story.**

**--Alexkatia**


	9. Hate

**I realized something when I read the last chapter. This story is way too short. I got to keep on adding drama. I don't know what form or forms it might come in but don't worry I'll still drag this. Anyways, I just hope you guys like it. I also want you guys to give me more reviews. Yeah, better do those disclaimers again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. California is also not mine.**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

I was a little nervous when I was invited to dinner. My mom was squealing and Itachi was bothering me to bring a condom. I told him it was a dinner date and nothing else. The most important reason I came because Hinata said it was an emergency then Ino called and said stay over for dinner. I was fucking puzzled so that was the main reason I came.

When I got in front of the door I sighed and knock twice. I heard laughter in there so I relaxed. Hinata opened the door for me.

"Hello Sasuke." said Hinata. She pushed the door further open. "Come in."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

Inside was like a movie but I almost knew everyone here. I saw Ino and some guy sitting on the couch. Ten-Ten and another guy was standing and talking about sports. Of course Naruto made my presence known.

"TEME! I thought you don't come to theses things." Naruto exclaimed.

I walked over to him and slyly sticked my middle finger at him.

"Did anyone see that?" asked Naruto. "Did anyone see how he assaulted me?"

The guy that was talking to Ten-Ten came over.

"Naruto, can't you shut-up for a few minutes?" he wondered.

"Eh, someone got all macho from asking Ten-Ten out." mocked Naruto

I liked this guy. I decided to get to know him.

"Hello my name is Sasuke." I greeted. I extended my hand out for him.

"I'm Neji." he replied.

"No, you're both gay bastards." Naruto said flatly.

I wanted to have fun so I found the kitchen and hid a knife from people's eyes. When I got back I stood behind Naruto.

"I swear I'll kill you right here and then." I threatened.

What I didn't expect was Naruto's reaction.

"Oh my gawd! HELP! This fucking teme is trying to kill me! I'M GOING TO DIE! OH MY FUCKING SHIT!" screamed Naruto.

Neji and I almost fell over. Naruto sounded like a little girl that had a sailor's mouth. Everyone turned our way. Neji went back to Ten-Ten while I went to sit next to Ino. I almost calmed down when Naruto made another commotion.

"Hinata, I almost died!" shouted Naruto. "I WAS CLOSE TO WETTING MY PANTS!"

That was it. No smirk could hold back my laugh. Neji, Ino, and Ten-Ten joined in. Shikamaru and Hinata smiled. This was a great time but I didn't forget. I didn't see Sakura yet.

"What did you guys do to Naruto?" asked the apple of my eye. "Why can't he shut his trap?"

"How the fuck can you stay quiet when death was breathing down your neck?" asked Naruto.

"So why are you still alive?" questioned Sakura.

Naruto glared at me then Neji.

"Death and his goon weren't serious." Naruto snarled.

Since I was at the back of the room nobody saw me raise up the knife to my lips to silence him. I left and placed the knife back in the kitchen. When I came back everyone was mingling. Sakura stood near the stairs. I just remembered that the last time I saw her was before lunch. Before letting her go off and talk to Kiba. I went to her and taught about things to say.

"Hey Sakura," I began, " I missed you."

It wasn't a lie. I really did miss her.

"I did too Sasuke." Sakura whispered.

"So..." I trailed off. I know she knows what I mean.

"It's over. Kiba and I went our separate ways." Sakura answered.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"For what? Isn't that what you wanted? You and I, right Sasuke?" questioned Sakura.

"No, I do want us. I'm sorry because I know it's my fault."

"That doesn't matter anymore."

I hugged her and kissed her forehead. I know only time can completely show how I feel.

"Get ready to sing like a canary Sasuke." Sakura warned me.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's your turn to tell our sad tale."

"It has a happy ending."

"Does it Sasuke? Does it really? Is this the end or just the beginning of a new chapter?"

"I...hn"

"I thought so Sasuke."

She roughly got out of my arms. That really hurt a part of me inside and outside. I could tell this dinner would be long.

***

Dinner was excellent. It was kind of awkward too. I sat on one end and Sakura sat at the other. Ten-Ten and Neji sat on one side and Hinata and Naruto sat on the other. The conversations were good but tension was in the air. Ino and Naruto tried to get rid of it but when it neared the end of dinner it was too strong. I knew it was because of me but I tried to ignore it.

I took a seat on the couch with everyone else. All eyes were on me but I just looked at Sakura. I didn't have a chance to tell her everything. It wasn't fair that she had to know the same time everyone else did.

**(AN-Remember, the story is in italics.)**

"What's going on?" asked Neji.

"Sasuke is going to tell us a story." Ino responded.

I took a deep breath. "It was-"

"Wait," Ten-Ten interrupted, "Neji or Shikamaru doesn't know anything so far."

"Listen, bums." Naruto said. "Sakura and Sasuke were in Phoenix some time ago then they fell in love at a party while Sasuke still had a girlfriend."

"And Sakura didn't know about Imichi , which is Sasuke's girlfriend, and she almost died because she got home late." Ino rushed. "Her mom threw a plate at her and she's in the hospital. Now Sasuke is going to tell his part of the story."

I glared at the both of them. They made this sound like a horror film. "Now since everyone is on the same page." I breathed and revealed the some of my story.

"_What the fuck just happened?" I wondered. Everything after the kiss wasn't taught of. What did I just do?_

"_Sasuke, who is she?" interrogated Itachi. "What's her name?"_

_I got all defensive. Sakura was mine and I definitely don't share my woman._

"_Sakura Haruno, she's my girlfriend." I snapped._

"_Imichi is your girlfriend." Itachi reminded. "I'm single so I can check out any girl."_

"_Back off Itachi."_

"_What the fuck Sasuke? You have Imichi and Sakura! I want both and I know you. You're not the player type."_

_He got me good. I couldn't keep both. Eventually one will be neglected because of the other one._

"_What's your choice? Think of you and Imichi. The thing you have is so much deeper."_

"_You'll try to lay Sakura. She's not up for one night stands."_

"_Neither was Nikkou, Yumina, or Tachi but I got all of them."_

_I was disgusted. Itachi was naming some of the girls he laid._

"_Fine, you can have Imichi." I mumbled._

"_Okay, still a pretty good lay. Hand her over tomorrow night." Itachi said nonchalantly._

_My blood was boiling but I knew I made the right choice. Imichi isn't so pure and she did like Itachi._

_I made my way to the car. I knew I made the right choice._

"Aww, he chose you Sakura." Ino squealed. "That's so cute."  
"He would be dumb if he chose that Imichi girl." Naruto snorted.

"Continue." Ten-Ten said.

_That night I only thought about Sakura. Mom was badgering me with questions. I was slightly annoyed. I skipped or stayed away from certain questions. _

"_Mom." I said a little angry._

"_Please Sasuke." Mom begged. "A mother just wants to know what you're hiding from her."_

_I stiffened at what she pointed out._

"_I know you Sasuke." Mom told me. "I know when my boys are keeping secrets from me."_

_Do you know about Itachi's baby? Do you know about the guys he murdered?_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Mom, I met a girl."_

"_You cheated on Imichi."_

_Oh fuck it. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. Here comes the speech._

"_Mom." I groaned._

"_Don't start Sasuke Uchiha." Mom said sharply._

_I just dug my own grave. Wait! If I'm going down I'm bringing someone with me._

"_It's not my fault." I quickly said._

_She raised an eyebrow._

"_It's Itachi's fault." I added. "I tried Mom. I told myself I wouldn't be like Itachi. Sleeping with a variety of girls each night. Having a kid and never tell you. Murdering innocent men just because I hate them."_

_My Mom gasped. I put on my most sorrowful face. _

"_I am so sorry Mother." I said mother to soften her up a bit. "I failed you but I'm breaking up with Imichi. I feel like Sakura is special."_

_She gave me a big hug. "Oh Sasuke, it's okay. You had a bad influence but don't do it again."_

"_I promise I won't." I vowed._

"_Itachi Uchiha!" Mom shouted. "I need to talk to you."_

_I smirked at myself. Instead of Itachi and I going down, I placed Itachi in my place. I sauntered up the stairs. I wanted to hear everything said. Itachi came down so I turned my face. That was payback for my eyes._

"_Itachi, you know how I always wanted to have grandchildren. Why keep one away from me?" asked Mom._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi said._

"_I swear if you lying to my face I'll bring out your dad."Mom said coldly._

"_Well, I may have one kid. His name is Dahchi."_

"_Itachi, I am very disappointed in you."_

"_Why Mom? Is it because I'm not married. I am married Mom."_

"_AH! So you're sleeping with different women each night and you're married! And you killed innocent people! I have to bring out your father."_

_I smirked again. He didn't expect that she knows all of that._

"_Sasuke." I heard him say darkly._

"_You're ruining his mindset. I raised Sasuke well and now you're rotting his brain."_

"_Did you know he's cheated on his girlfriend."_

"_Yup, and it's your fault!"_

_I was so smug. I might actually win this._

"_He also agreed to let me have Imichi."_

_Fuck you Itachi. Oh fuck you to the worst hell there is._

"_MOM! Itachi forced me to do it. He's like I want both so chose and leave the other for me." I defended._

"_I also said that Imichi is the one for you." he retorted._

_While Itachi and I were going back and forth, Mom called Dad. We were in some deep shit. Too deep._

"_Boys, what's wrong with you. Women are human beings not toys." Dad began. "Sasuke you shouldn't blame Itachi for your mistakes."_

_Oh, I hate it when he defends Itachi. I am Mom's favorite but Itachi is Dad's favorite._

"_Yes sir." I mumbled. "I'll learn how to shut my mouth and hide stuff."_

_I barged out of the room. I heard Dad talking to Itachi but it felt as if it was nothing. _

"_Stupid hormones." I blamed._

I stopped when I heard someone's cellphone ring. It was Sakura's so she stepped outside to answer it.

"All that and no Imichi yet." Ino yawned.

"I never told it to her face you know." I blurted.

"YOU WHAT! IF I WAS HER I WOULD KILL YOU!" Ten-Ten yelled. She stood up quickly but Neji pulled her down on to his lap. He still had his hands on her waist.

I don't know what happened but something caused me to stand up and look at the window. My eyes grew bigger and my temper was rising. I rushed out the door with others behind me.

"Sasuke,I-" Sakura whispered.

"Save it." I growled. "It doesn't matter."

I was so mad I kicked his car. His car alarms started.

"Hey, if you want to fight-"

"Let's fight then. You and I have been itching to from the start."

I threw a punch and that was all I needed to do. He fell to the floor with a thud. I heard the girls shriek and yelling but I tried to block them out.

"STOP! STOP IT SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. I heard her breaking out into sobs.

I didn't even face her. He stood up again with a bloody nose. His fist connected with my stomach but my fist got his mouth. He spit out the blood and came again. My stomach was in pain but I didn't show it. He came at me and I almost finished him off if I didn't feel strong arms taking my arms back. I saw Sakura got in the middle of us. I knew Neji and Naruto were holding me back while Shikamaru did the same for Kiba.

"Please don't fight." sobbed Sakura. "Please."

She gave me her back and placed her hands on the asshole's face.

"Let me go." I snarled. "I won't fight him anymore."

The guys reluctantly let me go. I fixed my shirt and walked over to where Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata are standing.

"Thank you for the dinner. I'm sorry if you didn't hear the end. I'll tell you another time."

I stormed off to my Lincoln Navigator.

"Sasuke." Sakura breathed. She came to me but I shrugged her off.

"I'll leave Sakura. I'll make this easier for you."

I got in my car and closed the door. She was banging on the window but I started the engine so she stepped back. I glanced at her one last time and drove home. Nothing, could change how I feel. Nothing, could mask this hate.

* * *

**That chapter was so much fun! The thing with Itachi is hilarious. I didn't want to explain Itachi's life too much. Maybe, that'll be another story. Drama and a fight! Two of my favorite things that I don't see to often. Well, except in TV but reality is so much better(thinks about it). Yeah, way much better. I can't wait to start the next chapter. Oh, I didn't reveal the guy but we all know who it is. Right? I wanted Sakura to do that. The fight in her POV is so much more intense. Also, if you're a Twilight fan I have a story on my profile called Love of Sin. You should totally read it. Love ya!**

**--Alexkatia **


	10. Heartbroken

**Yeah! I finally had time to write Sakura's chapter. It's chapter ten! I made it to chapter ten guys! Yeah, and there is still more drama I have to add. I felt kind of bad for Sakura but I wanted to have at least fifteen chapters. Believe me, you don't know how much trouble I am in. I think I have to take a break. Maybe...or I'll just plan out a schedule. Education is important too. So I'll try my best to squeeze in some time to update stories. That means I have to speed read for my project. Eh, I'll think of something eventually tomorrow morning. Oh, and also review. It's always the same message. Just review please.**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

This is so horrible. It was as if my heart was breaking. I couldn't stop thinking about Kiba. His face filled with pain. It was my fault. I caused that pain.

I continued to think about Kiba until I heard my phone ring. When I saw the caller ID my heart stopped. It was Kiba. Sasuke glanced at me but I just made my way to the door. I opened it and stepped outside. I saw Kiba standing by his car holding his cell phone. No words needed to be said. I sprinted into his arms and tears were in my eyes but I didn't cry. I held them back. Tears would mess up everything and cause a scene. I didn't need that.

"Kiba, I'm so sorry." I apologized. Apologized? Why did I do that?

"No, you're just torn. I'm probably making it worse but I felt like I had to see you. The way things ended weren't right." Kiba said softly. His left hand was stroking my face.

"Kiba, I can't." I said flatly.

I knew Kiba so well. Words were really necessary with him. His subtle actions said it all. A slight squirm in his chair meant he was bored or uncomfortable. A joke meant he wanted to see you and talk to you but this action I couldn't agree with.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I made my decision Kiba. I'm not going to change it."

He bent over so he was inches away from my face. "Really?"

My voice wasn't strong. What the hell was wrong with me?

"I'm hard to get rid of Sakura." Kiba breathed.

His lips were so close. My voice was lost.

"Really, just push me away."

My body froze. Why? I couldn't move. Damn it. I can't move!

"Kiba, I-"

It was too late. His lips were against mine. It felt so sweet but it was so wrong. I made my choice to be with Sasuke. I was his not Kiba's.

I was going to push him away before any could catch us. My hands were on his chest tightly. They were trembling but I kept them. My eyes opened then that's when I saw onyx eyes. Oh shit.

Everything came back to me with a force all at once. I threw Kiba off of me. He was surprised but I turned to face the door. I had to be prepared. I had to take control of the situation. This is exactly what I didn't wanted. This was going to be a scene.

Sasuke came out first with everyone trailing behind him. The girls were sending me looks but I'll tell them what happened later.

"Sasuke, I-" I whispered before I was interrupted.

"Save it." he growled. "It doesn't matter."

Those punched my gut. It doesn't matter so do I matter anymore?

He strode over to Kiba's ford and kick it. Kiba who was behind me came to the front now. I was frozen again. Now, instead of me being the recipient of the pain, I'm the one who gives it out.

"Hey, if you want to fight-" Kiba began.

"Let's fight then. You and I have been itching to from the start." Sasuke snarled.

'NO! NO! NO!' I kept saying in my brain. Sasuke was so mad, he looked as if he would kill Kiba. This is too much. I never meant for this to occur.

Sasuke threw a punch. Kiba wasn't ready! Kiba fell to floor with a big thud. Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata shriek and yelled. Shikamaru was stunned. Naruto gulped while Neji remained emotionless.

"STOP! STOP IT SASUKE!" I screamed.

This was too much for me to handle. Those tears that I held back were flowing. Sasuke didn't even face me. Kiba could die, and Sasuke could end up in jail. No, that isn't going to happen. I won't let it.

Kiba came up to Sasuke again but with a bloody nose this time. He punched Sasuke in the stomach.

Why the hell weren't we moving. We were all just watching Kiba and Sasuke.

This was stupid. This was insane. This was my fault.

Sasuke didn't look fazed or anything. He punched Kiba in the mouth. It was horrifying to watch. Kiba spit out blood and went to Sasuke again. I knew it Sasuke caught Kiba it would involve me taking a trip to the emergency room.

I ran in the middle of them. I wanted to keep them apart. Naruto and Neji helped me by holding Sasuke back and Shikamaru did the same.

"Please don't fight." I sobbed. "Please."

I was in emotional wreck again. I went to Kiba and held his face in my hands. Blood was coloring his face but I didn't care because I knew I did this to him.

"Let me go." Sasuke snarled."I won't fight him anymore."

I was torn. I yearned to comfort Sasuke but I remained next to Kiba. The guys released Sasuke reluctantly. He brushed his shirt and went to Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten.

"Thank you for the dinner. I'm sorry if you didn't hear the end. I'll tell you another time." he said.

He barged off to his car. I couldn't let him leave like this. I needed to talk with him.

"Sasuke." I breathed. I placed my hand on his shoulder but he shrugged me off.

"I'll leave Sakura. I'll make this easier for you."

He got in his car and closed the door. I didn't want him to go. I banged on his window until I heard the engine start so I stepped back. He looked at me one last time then left. I was standing in the same spot for about three minutes. Then I cried softly. I was a monster.

Ino came and hugged me. Neji and Shikamaru were quiet but puzzled.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Naruto.

"Well...um.." Kiba was struggling to get the words out.

My hands were balled up into fists and I was shaking.

"I kissed Kiba. Yeah, after I hooked up with Sasuke. Yup, it's official. I AM A MONSTER! I'M A COLD-HEARTED FIEND! I CAN'T MAKE UP MY MIND!" I shouted.

Kiba's eyes were wide. He didn't think I would say that. It's true though. I can't pick between both of them.

"I'm going home. I'll call you Ten-Ten." Neji said. He left in his car and the other guys followed his example. After short goodbyes we went inside.

"Sakura, no matter how much I don't want to I have to say it." Ten-Ten mumbled. "You're playing the boys like a yo-yo."

"So babe chose one." Ino added.

"I-hiccup- can't Ino." I hiccuped.

This was so humiliating. I'm breaking down like a big baby. This is not me or this was me.

"I think I want my mom." I said surprised at myself.

"Your mom tried to kill you before!" Ino yelled.

"I just need her now Ino. She's still a mom. That's her job." I whimpered.

"Fine, but come back soon. You have to graduate Sakura." Ten-Ten scolded.

I gave them a group hug. I dashed upstairs and packed a few things. I came downstairs with my duffel bag. My keys were in my hand. Ino's and Ten-Ten's jaws were dropped.

"Um, Sakura...I think... they meant that.. you leave.. tomorrow... morning." Hinata stuttered.

"I'll be fine. Phoenix is not that far. I don't exactly know how long I will stay. When my head clears I'll come back." I promised.

We had a group hug and then I left in my Lexus. I drove off slow at first. When I hit the freeway I was speeding like a demon. I was a crazy driver that night. Sometimes I drove fast or sometimes I would drive so slow people will honk behind me. I didn't sleep that night. I drove on the highway until the sun came up on Thursday. Then I parked and went to buy coffee at Starbucks. I was almost at my destination but then someone called me.

"Hello." I said wary.

"Hey Sakura it's me Naruto." Naruto whispered.

I checked my dashboard. It was almost eight o' clock am.

"It's time for school, Sakura." Naruto said.

"I'm not in Los Angeles, Naruto." I sighed.

"So, Sakura's running away."

I laughed a little. "No, I'm coming back."

"The Sakura you're acting like right now wouldn't come back to Cali."

"Naruto, you know me so well but I'll return."

"Yeah, to get the rest of your stuff and fly the coop."

I winced. "I can't go back."

"Yes you can Sakura."

"I can't face them Naruto."

"Yes you can Sakura! Face your mistakes head on."

"What if they're too big?"

"Tell them to fuck off.

I laughed and clenched the steering wheel harder.

"We all make mistakes Sakura. That's the whole point of them. You face them and move on."

I wasn't shocked. Naruto had his moments of wisdom too. He is right but it's so hard. I haven't been right. I'm not being Sakura. The third Sakura acts tough all the time and doesn't care about anything. That's who I was acting like before Sasuke came. The second Sakura is so sensitive and runs away from any problem. That's who I'm being right now. The first Sakura, who I should be, cries when she needs too. She's strong and brave. She cares about everything. That's the Sakura I should be.

"What's your decision Sakura?" questioned Naruto.

"I have to go Naruto. I'm driving so I have to concentrate." I said.

"Sakura....good luck....good luck finding you." Naruto finished.

I hung up the phone and held it in my hand. I got on the highway and made my choice. I did what was best for me.

* * *

**WOW! This chapter was different in my head. I had trouble writing it at first. Naruto was the one who saved my ass with his advice. It is true. Naruto does have his moments which make me want to hug him. I know this chapter might be shorter than the previous but oh well. **

**--Alexkatia**

**P.S. REVIEW!**


	11. Helpful

**Crap. I had to do some research. It takes about five or six hours to go to Phoenix when you start from Los Angeles. So let's say Sakura left around twelve in the morning. Yup, and the dinner started at eight. Yeah! They were eating for about an hour. Sasuke's story was in hour too. So, the fight was at ten. Finally, Sakura cried for an hour while her friends were comforting her. She got packed and got in the car around 11:45 pm. She said her goodbyes and started her trip. Okay, I figured everything out. You didn't have to read this. HAHAHA!**

**--Alexkatia**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any of the show's characters. I do own Imichi, Samay, Mr. Ohroho, Ms. Sanai, and Mrs. Lana.**

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

When I got home my mother almost had a heart attack. I guess seeing your son coming home with his shirt stained with blood is terrible.

"So, Sasuke who did you beat up?" asked Itachi.

"That stupid dog, Kiba. He came over and kissed Sakura!" I snapped.

"Jeesh, don't bite my head off." Itachi mumbled. "I always knew getting into a real relationship is bad." He bit his apple.

"It's so annoying and tiring." I took a tomato from the refrigerator, washed it, then bit it.

"She didn't choose. My that Kiba kid must be good."

"I think I might give her up." I stared at the tomato. "No, I won't. I won't lose her again."

"Imichi stopped by today. After our groping session, she said you better watch out."

I smirked. "Great, I have two girls to look out for."

"You only have kissed Sakura but you never made her yours."

"Maybe that's why she still feels free but I won't force her. We'll do it when she is ready."

Itachi rolled up a newspaper and hit my head with it like a master would do to his dog. He kept on hitting my head with newspaper.

"You fool!" Itachi yelled. "That's why she's playing you."

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

"Think about it for a minute Sasuke. You never claimed her so she is still free. She's declaring she loves you one second and tongue wrestling with a dog the next. She knows you want her but Sakura isn't obliged to you. She has you wrapped around her finger." Itachi concluded.

I thought about it for a minute. What Itachi said made sense.

"If she isn't obligated to you, why be obligated to her? Go out and be a man! When she quits her fucking games, you'll go back to giving your love to only her." Itachi said

"You know, that makes perfect sense." I admitted. "And I know the perfect girl for it."

***

The speech Itachi gave me was in my mind. I followed his advice. Pick a girl and just wait for Sakura to come around. When I arrived at school, I picked out the second most beautiful girl that was single. She has been irritating from the start. She would be perfect.

"Hello Samay." I greeted.

Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata were shocked. I would be at myself too but I did choose her.

"Hi Sasuke." Samay said. "You came to enjoy my company."

"Hn." I placed my arm around her waist. "I'll walk you to your first class."

I heard people talking fast so that means gossip is forming. One of them might be true though. I'm attaching myself to Samay. I saw Kiba walked with a scab on his lip. His nose was swollen too. I smirked at his face. I was satisfied a tiny bit.

"Are we dating?" questioned Samay.

"I'll take you out on Saturday." I responded.

"I am finally good enough." I heard her whispered.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

I hung up the phone and held it in my hand. I got on the highway and made my choice. I did what was best for me....

So I went in the direction of California. I was the true Sakura. I would face my mistakes. I would set things right once for all. Anyway, if I showed up in the morning on Thursday it would look bad. That would mean I was ditching school. It was 8:12 am. I could make it. I wouldn't go to school today but I would meet Sasuke and Kiba. I would be brave about it.

_5 hours and a few minutes later....._

I was sitting in my Lexus drinking warm coffee. I would wait until that bell rang. I thanked the heavens that Kiba parked in the student parking lot. My hair was brushed and my skin clean of blood. I put on this pink top and white shorts. I am not conceited but I look hot. I wore the same white wedges I wore the dinner. Blood didn't touched them.

_2 hours and a couple of minutes later...._

I wore my silver watch. I had my silver dolce and gabbana sunglasses. I was nervous but I had to do it. The parking lot was swarming with people. I spotted Kiba first. His gaze met mine when he saw my Lexus. I gripped the wheel harder. I opened the door and walked out. People stared at me. Some boys and girls whistled at me. My long legs were nice.

Kiba's eyes were wide. I smiled and waved him over. He seemed curious but I just kept smiling and coying him over. The girls finally saw me and grinned. They must have seen the transformation. Kiba was by my side after a few seconds.

"Hey Sakura. You look amazing." Kiba commented. His eyes were roaming over my body up close.

"Thanks." I grinned. I swiped my sunglasses from my back pocket and put them on. I glanced at Ino when I did that. She squealed and was clapping.

"So it's over, huh. I'm the loser." Kiba whispered.

"Uh huh, but you're not the loser. You're just my friend." I said. I kissed his cheek.

"I guess I'll live through that." He laughed and went to his Ford.

"Now, where is my winner?" I asked myself.

I saw Naruto run over to me. I hugged him tight as he spun us around.

"Thank you so much Naruto." I said softly.

"You're welcome Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

The girls ran over to me too. We all had a group hug.

"So the old Sakura is home." Ino cheered.

"And she's here to stay." I added.

This was like some movie. Everything is settling in place. The princess has a happy ending. All she had to do was find her prince but when I did I frowned.

"Sasuke is with Samay." I said flatly.

Everyone was quiet and suddenly preoccupied with their fingers like Hinata.

"Watch me go handle this." I said.

I strolled over to Samay and Sasuke who was by his Lincoln Navigator. I felt confident and powerful.

"Samay." I sneered. Her face was surprised and hurt.

"No, don't think you can come over and steal Sasuke!" Samay screamed.

Why did that bitch do that? Why draw more attention to ourselves? I already had enough for a lifetime.

"Beat it bitch but thank you for keeping Sasuke company. I can take over now."

Samay didn't retort or anything. She went to her green BMW and drove off fast. Sasuke was emotionless.

"Sasuke, I am so sorry." I pleaded.

"Hn." he replied.

"But it's over. I won't do it again. I got myself together."

"How long is that going to last?" Sasuke said harshly. "An hour before Kiba arrives."

"It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't. We need space Sakura. Let's test other waters."

My face was livid but I smiled. He wasn't going to embarrass me like this.

"Alright Sasuke. Go test her but she's nothing like me."

I flaunted myself and headed to my car. Sasuke wouldn't be too happy with Samay but if her wanted to try I'd let him. I just got back to being me. I wasn't going to lose myself a second time. My friends were still there.

"Today, I'm going to swim in our pool. I haven't done that in quite some time." I said.

In our house we had a huge pool. Of course we cleaned it before we got in. As a plus we invited the boys over. I invited Kiba but not Sasuke. He was acting like a big meanie.

We all had on one pieces. The other revealing bathing suits were for next time when we are more comfortable. Ino had on this eggplant colored one. Hinata was wearing a blue one that made Naruto drool. I had on a pink one. I felt like wearing pink a lot for some reason. Ten-Ten was wearing a white one. Even if it was one pieces, we rocked them good.

The guys were eye candy. Their muscles were sculpted by gods. I wished Sasuke was here half-naked too. Shikamaru had on black and white trunks. Both Naruto and Neji had on black trunks. Kiba had on this white and blue trunks. Everyone was shy in the beginning but we relaxed in the end. Everybody had a good time. This time the gathering ended in a happy note.

"That was great!" Ino shrieked.

"The guys were hot!" Ten-Ten yipped.

"Uh..it was good." Hinata breathed.

"Naruto was checking you out." I giggled.

"This is the best day of my life so far." Ino sighed. She laid herself on our couch. "I got my best friend back and I had fun."

I kissed her cheek. "Glad to be back Ino."

* * *

**Aww! That was so sweet. Sakura is her old self once more. That chapter was sweet but guess what! I have more drama to add on. The next chapter might be longer. This story is going to be some roller-coaster. ;D**

**--Alexkatia**


	12. Hostility

**Yay! The reviews are over ten! I just hope for ninety or more. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. You made me continue this story. God bless you! :D**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

I stuck it out for Friday. The day was so crappy. Sasuke and Samay were hanging out together. Kiba and I are friends. We restarted the name calling to my great pleasure. Ten-Ten's date with Neji was awesome. She said Neji kissed her. On. The. Lips. I was so happy for her. I was satisfied with myself for once. Today is Saturday. I'll make the best of it. Besides, I had exciting news to tell the girls. It came in the mail this morning.

"Girls, you won't believe what came through the mail today." I laughed. I kept staring at it. It could be my demise or my rising.

Hinata was in the kitchen so she came to me first. Ino and Ten-Ten came after a few minutes.

"It's an invitation to an Uchiha's party." I giggled.

Ino squealed and jumped up and down. Ten-Ten didn't really care. Hinata just smiled and I did too.

"I'll finally be able to wear my dress." Ino cheered.

I smiled and I was about to put the invitation back inside the envelope when I saw a little note.

I gasped at it's contents. The girls glanced at it over my shoulders. It read:

Dear Sakura,

I must inform you about the people attending the party. Imichi, as I have heard you've met, will be a guest. Take good care and prepare yourself for the night. Imichi is extremely dangerous. I wish you good luck.

-Itachi Uchiha

"I can't wait to see that bitch!" Ten-Ten yelled. She punched upwards in the air. Then she gave Ino a high-five.

"No fighting unless it's outside or she started it." I warned.

"Um, Sak-Sakura....can we invite other people?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, it say so in the card." I answered. "The party is at nine o' clock tonight."

"And it's five o' clock!" Ino screamed. "That's what happen when we don't check our mail!"

With that being screamed, we ran to our room to search for clothes to wear.

_4 hours and forty-five minutes later...._

We are gorgeous. We all wore straplesses dresses. Ino wore this purple dress with a black belt that had flowers on her left side. Hinata wore a blue on with a darker blue belt that had a rose on her left side too. Ten-Ten wore a white dress with a black belt that has roses on her left side. I wore a flowery dress that had a red ribbon. It had no flowers on the side.

My hair was a set of curls. Ino placed hers in a messy bun. Ten-Ten's hair was in a stylish unkempt ponytail and Hinata was just straight so it flowed over her nice shoulders.

We all went in Hinata's new car. The directions were easy to follow. The guys went in Naruto's car. Kiba didn't go because he thought it was a bad idea. It could be one if he wanted it too. Sasuke and Kiba should be grown men and get over it.

The party was so nice. I met Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha. Itachi was there and I had to admit. He was so sexy! The girls agreed too. There was no sign of Imichi or Samay. Sasuke didn't appear either. The guys were talking with Itachi. I almost gave up on seeing her until I saw silver hair.

"Ino. Ten-Ten. Hinata. That's Imichi." I said.

The girls glared at Imichi's way. Imichi did dress nice today. Her attire was a white dress with black and purple flowers on it. She had on black and silver strappy heels. She did look beautiful. Still, don't judge a book by it's cover.

"Sakura, darling its been too long." Imichi smiled.

"Too long." I said sarcastically.

"So these are your friends." Imichi added. "You have backup. Hello girls."

I grinned and held my drink. She was staring at the girls. Especially at Ten-Ten because of her gloves. Ten-Ten was intimidating if you don't know her.

Ten-Ten is the older from all of us. I am second, Ino is third, and Hinata is forth. We all are protective of each other. We're the most defensive over Hinata but that doesn't mean Hinata is helpful.

"Imichi, I hear you have been harassing my girlfriend." Ten-Ten said casually. She placed an arm around my shoulders. "Do it one more time and I'll show you why I like wearing gloves."

Ino gave Imichi this creepy smile and Hinata surprisingly glared at her. I love these girls with all my heart.

"Let's fight outside. I'm not afraid of taking on three." Imichi chuckled. She stepped closer to be in Hinata's face. Ten-Ten was going to slap her if Neji didn't held her hand in mid-air. The guys were surrounding us. Naruto wrapped his right arm around Hinata's petite waist.

"Hello, I'm Naruto and this is my girlfriend. Threaten her and I'll hit you. Believe it!" Naruto voiced.

Imichi stepped off but she kicked Ten-Ten's leg slyly. Oh my gosh, Neji had to hold her back for that one.

"Imichi, I'll meet you outside in five minutes. I'll give you a give kick up your-"

"Don't waste your time on her Ten-Ten." Neji said. He patted her hand. She was angry but she cooled down a bit.

The guys had their eyes locked on us. I knew they don't want us to fight but at least one punch wouldn't ...well I hope it would mess up her face. I had no clue how to escape from the guys' surveillance. They weren't close but they were watching us from a distance. I was going to give up but I figured it out.

"Girls, I have an idea." I said softly. "We all split up in pairs. Ten-Ten and Hinata go to the kitchen. Ino and I will go to the bathroom. We wait until the guys' guard slip and make a break for it to go outside. "

Ten-Ten and Ino smiled devilishly. Hinata and I composed ourselves. This is going to be awesome.

"Let's break." I said urgently.

We went off in pairs. I crossed my fingers for it to work. I want it to work.

_15 minutes later....._

Ino and I made it! The crowds concealed us from getting caught. I noticed the Uchihas are rich. They don't live in a mansion but who cares. You can tell by the way they carry themselves. Plus, the house is so magnificent. Outside, Ten-Ten had her hands on her hips and Hinata was playing with her hair.

"Finally, Hinata and I were here for ever. Neji came and searched twice here." Ten-Ten let known. She tapped her foot on the concrete.

"Sorry, we had the same problem. Shikamaru and Naruto came after us. We lost them in the crowds." Ino explained.

"It's okay babe as long as I lay hand on Imichi."

"Where is she?"

Ten-Ten pointed across the street to where a park was located. It had a silver Infiniti parked in its lot.

I saw Imichi sitting on a swing. We all faced each other.

"Ten-Ten, I don't think all of us should attack her. I hate her but let's make the fight even. I vote for you to go. I'll get my shot another day." I disclosed.

"Fine, I vote Ten-Ten too." Ino pouted. Ino was excited to fight Imichi.

Hinata was fiddling with her fingers. That wasn't a good sign. Uh-oh.

"Maybe, we should leave her alone. Violence is never the answer." Hinata suggested.

Ino, Ten-Ten, and I looked at her with our eyes conveying the same answer. What the fuck? Violence is never the answer?

"Hinata, in this situation, violence isn't the answer. It's the pacifier." Ten-Ten revealed.

Ino and I laughed at Ten-Ten's wisdom. She was right. It is the pacifier for now.

"Ten-Ten, pop her in the mouth for me." I encouraged. Imichi deserves it.

She smiled and showed us her fists. We made our way to the park. In the park Ino, Hinata, and I slowed our pace. We let Ten-Ten take the lead. This would be so good.

"Well, the bitches made it. Your stupid boyfriends aren't here? It doesn't matter, I could kick their butts any time of day." Imichi trash-talked.

Ino and Hinata were furious. Yeah, Hinata was very furious. So furious what she did next you wouldn't believe it.

"At least we have men. You're a home wrecker that no man wants." Hinata broadcast.

Imichi didn't retort. Her fist almost brushed against Hinata, if Hinata didn't move at the last minute. That was close.

"Hey, lay off my best-friend!" Ten-Ten yelled. "It's me you're fighting."

Ten-Ten popped her in the mouth. Imichi's mouth was bright red. Filled with red liquid. Ino and I were cheering her on. Hinata came next to us and prayed that it would be over soon. Imichi caught Ten-Ten in her stomach but Ten-Ten punched the right side of Imichi's face. Ten-Ten coughed but that was all. She went for Imichi but Imichi pulled a low one. Imichi bashed Ino in the attic.

My breath was stolen then. Hinata screamed and stepped back. Ten-Ten came from behind and kicked Imichi. Imichi fell to the floor. Ten-Ten almost kick her foot up Imichi's ass.I held Ino back. After a while I let Ino go. I was tired of holding her. Ino went to Imichi's body and kicked her in the gut. Imichi miraculously got up and faced Ten-Ten and Ino. Imichi's appearance made her crappy. Blood was covering her lips and the side of her face was swollen. Ooh, she would be sore in the morning.

"Imichi, give up." Hinata pleaded.

Hinata is an angel. I loved her for that but now wasn't the time. Not during a brawl!

"You know maybe I will." Imichi claimed. She headed toward Hinata. I was prepared for any oncoming assault but their was no need. She came and hid using Hinata as the shield.

"Oh Hinata. Don't honestly tell me you're swallowing this crap." Ten-Ten alleged. My jaw was hanging open.

"Yes...I hate violence." Hinata cried out. It is the truth.

I stood in the middle. Ino and Ten-Ten on one side and Hinata and Imichi on the other. I was the 'tiebreaker'.

"Oh this is-"

BAM! I couldn't finish the sentence. Imichi's fist landed on my gut. Oh shit. No more stand back Sakura. I smashed her head in. It felt so good. Hinata was shrieking and Ino and Ten-Ten was shouting. The guys found us out. I fell on Imichi and we were rolling in the dirt. Crap, now my dress is dirty. I pulled on her hair for that.

"I'll fucking get you off my back." I growled. I hit her cranium. She'll have a big headache tomorrow.

"Give up Sasuke!" Imichi snarled.

A pair of strong arms enclosed my waist, pulling me off of her. I wasn't having that yet. I gave her a great punch in the eye. Then I was done."I don't have him! He's not mine anymore."

Her face softened instantly with mine. This was a touchy subject. "You don't? I thought-"

"NO! I lost okay. Some other bitch got him." My cheeks were flushed. I did lose Sasuke.

Angry tears were rolling down on my face. I let the guy bring me to the others. Shikamaru had Ino, Neji had Ten-Ten, and Naruto was soothing Hinata. I wiggled to see who was holding me. It was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. A tiny bit of me wished it was Sasuke but I knew it wasn't him.

"I am so sorry, Sakura." Imichi apologized. "And you to girls. I was terribly mistaken."

She got up and dusted her self. Blood stained her face Her eyes already had a black circle on the outside. She grinned and for a while, she looked innocent but I knew better. She then recited her number for Hinata. Hinata took the number and added it to her contacts. You're kidding me right?

"Yeah, next time if you're going after a bitch, go after the one named Samay." I divulged.

Itachi let me go and I ran my dirty fingers through my hair. Heck, I'm already dirty.

"I think I had enough for one night. I need a lengthy shower to be clean." I mumbled.

The girls agreed and said their goodbyes to their boyfriends. In the end I noticed something. I never saw Sasuke or Samay. Hinata, Ten-Ten, and I got in Hinata's car. She drove us home in silence. That can't be good. Nobody said a word but I knew at home all chaos will break lose.

We opened the door of the house. Ino and Ten-Ten sat at the dinner table. Hinata and I followed and sat to. Here comes chaos.

"What the fuck Hinata?" Ten-Ten asked. "How could you defend Imichi like that?" Boy, was she furious.

Hinata stared her face on. "I defended what I thought was right." Hinata is showing backbone.

"OH. So you defend the girl after she punches me." Ino scowled. She got you there Hinata.

"It was the best time." Hinata responded. No,it wasn't Hinata.

I remained quiet. This isn't going so well but I still commented in my mind.

"What do you think Sakura?" wondered Hinata. Oh crap.

"Um..that I'm not getting in this. You knew where I stand. I stood in the middle." I said. Yeah, this is shit I'm not a part of. Wait...I am!

"So it's Ino and me versus Hinata versus Sakura." Ten-Ten elaborated.

"No!" I said quickly. "We have to push this aside." Can't we all get along? We just beat the crap out of a girl. You know except Hinata.

"Yeah, so where do you stand?" Ino asked. Pressure, I hate pressure.

"In the middle." I reminded. I already said it.

"Bullshit!" Ten-Ten shouted. "I'm going to take a shower." Meow.

"What do you expect Ten-Ten?" I wondered. "An apology?" What did she expect?

"Yes! Or maybe Hinata admitting her mistake. Hinata could've stop Imichi or let the whole thing ride out." Ino expressed. True, Hinata could've let the battle finish.

"Fine! The first time when I want to stand up, I get shot back down.!" Hinata screamed.

We all were shocked. Hinata is screaming at us. Whoa, that was a lot of backbone. God, that's a miracle! Hinata has a vertebrae? Just kidding.

"Whatever," Ten-Ten said sharply, "I'm really proud but you chose the wrong time to do it. The next thing you have to learn is timing. When to act shy and when to act like you've been tough all your life." Damn.

Ten-Ten stormed off and slammed the door of her room. Ino was real bitchy. She flashed us her middle finger and went to her room. Hinata sat in her chair and cried a stream. I laid myself on our couch. I don't know what to do so I tried to comfort Hinata.

"Hinata, don't worry about it. In a few seconds they'll come back." I lied. Smooth Sakura, lying isn't going to make things better but Hinata knows I'm lying.

Hinata nodded and continued to sob. Poor Hinata, I hate to see her cry.

But I knew very well that they wouldn't come back tonight. Not tomorrow or the next day. It might be weeks or months. That invitation was my destruction. My horrible demise. What made it worse? It's all my fault. I should've ignored that stupid envelope.

* * *

**Drama for everyone! Yay, I put more drama in it. Now, this wasn't planned but I added it at the last minute. I said I love drama and fights. So the girls had a taste of it too. I had to do that to Hinata. I'm sorry if it upsets you. It's not like she's in the hospital. I kept her out of the punches. Wasn't that nice of me?! I really love this chapter. It's special to me. Thanks lumierediva! Your calendar was a great help. Also, thank you everyone who reviewed. You're the best! -blow kisses- Review!**

**--Alexkatia**


	13. Honest

**I am so sorry. I haven't been on the Internet in so long but I did catch up on my reading! Yay, I only have one and a half books to finish. Wish me luck!**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

My parents were having a party for no reason. Mom was in the mood for company and my dad was too. I warned them about my nonappearance. I had a date with Samay but that didn't stop them from huffing and puffing all over the place. I was laying on my bed when Itachi knocked on my open room door.

"Sasuke, you should have seen Sakura. Beautiful as always and so were her friends." Itachi said.

I rolled my eyes and stared at the ceiling. "Great, is that what you came to tell me?"

"No, I came to tell you there was a fight." Itachi said flatly.

He left but I jumped from my bed and held his sleeve. "Fight? Are you fucking serious?"

"Sakura can kick ass. I bet she could kick your ass too." He laughed huskily.

My eyes widened. "Sakura? Fighting who?"

Itachi looked at me as if I were an idiot. He was right for doing that. The answer is so easy.

"Itachi! Imichi?! I thought you didn't invite her!"

"Sasuke, I had to invite her. She overheard our parents talking about it."

I released the grip I had on his sleeve and sat in my computer chair.

"Sakura and her friends did actually. The brunette and the blond to be precise with Sakura. The midnight blue hair girl didn't. She was crying a river."

"The guys weren't there? I thought Sakura might invite them."

"Yeah but we got there at the last second. That was when Sakura and Imichi were rolling around in the dirt at the park across the street."

"Is Sakura okay, Itachi?" I asked.

"Oh, she's perfect. Her ass is fantastic and her waist is-"

"You touched her?!" I asked and screamed.

"Someone had to lift her off of Imichi." Itachi said smugly. "I called her this morning too. She's sore but fine."

I got up all in Itachi's face for this one. "Leave Sakura alone. She's mine Itachi Uchiha."

"Last time I check Sasuke Uchiha, you're dating Samay."

I understood everything now.

"You set me up! You set me up Itachi."

I didn't even wait for his answer. I slammed the door in his face. Why am I so stupid? I listened to Itachi and now I'm in crap. He split me and Sakura apart so he could make his move. And I let him.

I snatched my Blackberry from the desk and dialed Sakura's number. I was angry at myself. I had to set things right. Her phone kept on ringing until she picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura. I have something important to say." I rushed.

"Yeah, I do too. I think you're right. We do have to see other people." Sakura whispered.

"What? NO! Itachi doesn't deserve you."

"Itachi? No, Itachi is awesome but he's like a brother to me."

I let out a huge breath in relief. "So we're together...."

"Not really Sasuke. I love you so much but I can't juggle two things at once. Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, and I aren't getting along. Things are already complicated as it is. Let me try people like you're trying Samay. I'm sorry Sasuke. Can we be friends for now?"

"Friends? Complications? What complications do our relationship have now?"

"I just got into a fight with your ex. She's hunting your new girlfriend and I don't want to be it now. That'll make more problems because Hinata is her friend. If I beat the crap out of Imichi, Hinata will be crushed. I can't do it. Too much problems will arise. I'm sorry Sasuke. Maybe when the psycho forgets you."

"Fine, tell Kiba I said hi." I said sharply.

"Kiba! Are you kidding me Sasuke? All that drama I had with you two. I'm not going back." Sakura snapped.

"Yeah, have a great life!" I yelled.

"Screw you Sasuke. I wanted to end this on a good note." Sakura retorted.

"Hn."

"Go fuck your 'hn', Sasuke."

My jaw was tight. She hung up the phone before I responded. At least I know Sakura isn't interested in my brother. I can live with that for now.

"Itachi! Itachi, Sakura is not attracted to you!" I screamed.

"Oh fuck!" Itachi said loudly.

"Itachi Uchiha! What did I say about using profanity in my house?" Mom questioned.

I smirked. I know it will be hard but I can do it. I can live without Sakura for..... Damn! I don't know for how long. I fell on my head. This is going to be alright.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

Damn that man. I had half the mind to call him and be his girlfriend again. I almost picked up the phone until Ino barged into my room.

"Ino!" I yelled. I got ready to pounce on her. Her face was horrified when she came to same conclusion. She ran to the door but too late. I pounced like a jungle cat on her. We both were on the floor.

"Sakura! Get off of me!" Ino shrieked. She was wrestling under me but I had her pinned.

"Ino, you're my first best-friend out of Hinata and Ten-Ten. We can't fight!"

"Well...I couldn't stay mad at you forever. I'm sorry I went crazy."

I helped her up and hugged her. "I'm sorry too. This was all my fault and Imichi's."

Ino shrugged and plopped herself on my bed. "So, how do we get Ten-Ten and Hinata to be friends?"

"I don't know. That will have to be fixed on it's on accord. INO! I HAVE NEWS!"

Her face beamed as if I told her she just won the lotto. "What?"

"Sasuke wants me back!" I giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"Yay! So you guys are dating again."

"No, we're not going out. I refuse to until everything around here gets cool. Too much drama now. I can't add on."

"True, I agree a hundred percent."

"But I told him I want to date other people."

Ino squealed. "Great! I have just the right person for you."

"Who is it?"

"Sai! The guy looks like Sasuke a lot."

I frowned deeply. "I don't want people to think I'm going out with him because he resembles Sasuke."

"Who the fuck cares what haters think?! Sai is so hot. He's an excellent artist too."

"Does he go to our school?"

"Nope, he attends some fancy school. Remember the drawing in the frame on my dresser."

I reminisced the photo. It was a wonderful drawing. All of Ino's features matched the drawing and the eyes held emotions. "Yeah, I do. He did it?"

"Yes, he did it for free that day. And quick too."

"Call him up. I'm bored as hell here."

"Whoops! I forgot to mention. He's real picky, Sakura. He doesn't sugarcoat anything at all. Don't wear something flashy or conservative. Wear something normal and comfortable."

I searched my closet. "Would a nice tank top do?"

"I don't know. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I was left alone. I chose a lime green tank top and this mini skirt Ino brought me. I wore my gold flats so I was ready to go. Hm, I bet Sasuke didn't expect me to go out with a guy soon. Ino returned with a funny expression on her face.

"Sakura, Sai didn't answer his phone." Ino announced.

"Oh that's fine Ino." I said nonchalantly. "I'm heading to the park anyways."

"Good for you Sakura. I can't go though. I'm staying here to unite Hinata and Ten-Ten."

I chuckled softly. "Messing with the concept of time."

"Me? I don't wait for time and time doesn't wait for me."

"You're right. If you don't get them to put an end to this feud, surprisingly neither will."

Ino kissed my forehead. "Have a fun time sweetie."

She closed the door behind her gently. I'll go to the park and sit in my favorite spot. It's in the middle of a lot of trees. Most people at first wouldn't dare to pass all the branches but it's worth it. It's glorious in the center. The lighting is just right and flowers surround the area. I found it the day before I met Sasuke. It's also the place where I cried when my grandpa died.

I was walking carefully, making sure to avoid sharp branches that can pierce my skin. In my spot I found someone. He was tall and handsome with black hair and pale skin. He had a sketch pad in his hand and a pencil. He was drawing.

"Hey, what are doing in my secret place?" I asked. I placed my hands on my hip.

"How did a girl like you make it?" the stranger interrogated. "How come you don't have numerous scratches?"

"Ha! It's not my first time. I'm also a pro at coming here." I gloated.

"I discovered this place a week ago."

"Double ha! I've known this place for about two years."

"And? Am I suppose to leave?"

"Yes, I wanted to be the only one here."

"Too bad ugly."

I gasped loudly. Did he just say that?

"Ugly? I am not ugly. Do you need glasses?"

"Why? So you break them by how hideous you are."

This guy was rude. He was sexy but rude. If I wasn't mistaken, he could be Sasuke's cousin. Cousin....

"You're Sai!" I said.

"And you're a stalker."

I scoffed. "I am not a stalker."

"Fine, just leave the way you came. I am very busy."

He turned his back to me. So I was going to leave but I peeked over his shoulder.

His drawing is fantastic. He was sketching a daisy. It was so realistic. Ino wasn't lying about him. He's rude and judgmental about others. I can overlook that. Maybe he and I could be friends.

Sai faced me with his sketch pad in his hands.

"If you're still here you must expect something." Sai said.

"Yeah, I do want something." I whispered. "Can you draw me?"

"A head shot or a full body?"

"A head shot. I loved the way you drew Ino."

"Ino? She told you about me and yet you're here."

"I'm not scared of you."

"Sit down and stay still."

I sat down and looked into his eyes. He really did have some resemblance to Sasuke.

"You have beautiful eyes." Sai commented.

I did half a smile. I thought I was ugly.

"Stay just like that. You look perfect there."

A couple of minutes passed. Sai was emotionless and I was nervous. I wanted to see my head shot now but I couldn't move until he told me to.

"I'm finished." Sai said.

I smiled brighter and reached out for the head shot.

"It's mine."

My smiled went upside down so it was a frown. "I want it."

"Nope, this is mine. I'll make you a copy for our first date."

I looked at him quizzically. "After our first date?"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"....No comment."

"So I'll pick you up from Ino's house tomorrow at nine pm. Wear something nice and bring a jacket."

I nodded. "Can I see my head shot?"

"No, after I make several copies using different art supplies, I'll give it to you on our date."

"Don't you want to know my name?"

He sighed and faced me. "Does it matter?"

"It's Sakura Haruno."

"Goodbye ugly."

I went in front of him. I didn't want to stay here. "I'll lead the way."

"Go ahead."

Walking with Sai was kind of weird. He would brush up against me sometimes. I didn't know how to feel about that but my body did. It was eager for Sai's skin to touch me again. When I tripped and he grabbed my waist from behind, I blushed. It was nothing until his mouth was at my ear. I grew hot.

"You're a pro at coming here, huh?" whispered Sai.

I was speechless. His breath on my ear was...awesome. I wanted to turn around and kiss him but I didn't. When he let me go I was frozen. I needed to relax myself before I walked any farther. I was embarrassed at my breathing. I couldn't stop breathing fast and loudly. Sai kept on nudging me to go but I elbowed his stomach. I could tell he was annoyed.

Five minutes passed and I didn't move. Sai was poking my back and I kept on protesting him touching me. That was what my body wanted. How was I supposed to be relaxed if I was getting excited for every touch?

"I'll push you to the floor." Sai threatened.

I faced him now with my eyes in slits. "You wouldn't dare."

"I'll pick you up then or drag you."

I scowled at him. "Drag me."

He sighed and pushed me aside. I knew he couldn't do that. He kept the lead until we were out of the trees. In the playground I sat on a swing.

"Push me." I pouted.

Sai looked at me as if I was the craziest person in the world. "Are you serious?"

"Please Sai. I want to swing on the swing set."

He rolled his eyes and pushed my back. It was nice to swing. I forgot how enjoying this can be. Sai was pushing me a little too high now. Yeah, I was wearing a tank top but I was wearing a skirt too. My mini skirt was flying up little by little. Almost my whole thigh was revealed.

"Sai, you can stop now." I said.

"No, you wanted me to push you. I'll push you until I get tired." Sai objected.

"My skirt is going up too much. I won't have the whole park see my underwear."

Sai then stopped. I was swinging way to high now. He came and stood far but right in front of me.

"Hmm, nice underwear. I like the lace."

"Pervert!" I struggled to cover my legs but I had to hold on or I'll fall.

I had an idea. Sai was still looking up my skirt. There was kids and parents in the park. I thought twice about what I was going to do. I'm sure parents will be mad and disgusted that I'm setting for the example I'm setting for their kids. The kids would be cool and want to try what I did. I thought about it and I thought about it. What the heck? I want to have fun.

So when I was going up forward again I jumped. That's right. I risked my health and self for this. Sai was amazed and scared. He should be. I was aiming to land on him. Here I was flying for a short time. Already sore from fighting Imichi and I going to land on somebody. Man, I am crazy.

I landed on Sai and knocked him to the ground. Yay, I made it. Although my body hurts I made it. Our faces were inches away from each other.

"Are you mad?" questioned Sai. "Insane? Crazy? Stupid?"

I laughed. "That's what you get for looking at my underwear."

"It wasn't that sexy."

I knew he was lying. "Really? I love it. It's a nice fit."

I could have sworn that he look at my hips! I got off of him and dust myself off.

"I can't believe you did that in the park." He patted his pants.

"I know. Every parent must hate me now."

"I think you're right."

Sai and I looked at where the parents were sitting. They were scowling at us.

I shrugged. "Who cares?"

Sai and I started walking to the parking lot. I walked to the park so we were walking to his car. It was a nice black Infiniti. I really liked it.

"I love your car." I praised.

"Thanks." Sai said. He got inside the car and started the engine.

He drove off and left me in the parking lot.

"Jerk, he didn't even ask me if I needed a ride home."

I went to the sidewalk and headed home but that was when an Infiniti was following me.

I was irritated. Sai was following me home but he didn't offer me a ride home. What the hell? He's the stalker in this relationship.

Wait. Sai and I have a relationship? Well, he did ask me out and I did accept. I guess we are something. Huh, that was fast. I just rejected Sasuke today. WOW! What does that make me?

Walking home was stupid. Sai never offered me a ride. When I got home I slammed the door behind me. I wasn't really mad though. I didn't mind the walk. It's good for my body.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled. "I am a genius!"

"What happened?"

"Hinata and Ten-Ten are friends again!"

I went to her and giggled. "Ino, you are a genius!"

"Yeah, I know. They went out to the movies!"

I smiled and jumped. "Ooh! I have news too."

"What is it?"

"I met Sai at the park and he was looking up my skirt!"

Ino took a step back from me and stared at me. Yeah, that didn't come out right.

"Long story."

"Sakura...how did he see up your skirt?"

"It went up when I was on the swing."

"Oh, that makes more sense."

"And I landed on him when I leaped off the swing."

Ino and I started to laugh. "Did he call you ugly?"

"Yup, I was ugly to him."

* * *

**Well, I had a blast writing that. I'll have a greater blast writing the next chapter. Remember review! Oh, and I'll see you soon with a new chapter!**

**--Alexkatia**


	14. Happy

I am so sorry. Life was stealing me away from this story. Still, I hope you read and review.

**--Alexkatia**

-Sasuke's POV-

My week at school was nothing out of the ordinary. Samay got too clingy with me. Just because I fucked her a few times doesn't mean she can grope me in public.

Naruto got in trouble for cursing Samay. Ten-Ten and Ino almost kicked her ass because she poured juice on them. Hinata was quiet as usual and Sakura was ignoring her. Sakura received the worst treatment from Samay and she didn't react. I didn't like the way Samay was behaving so I had a talk with her.

Right now I'm driving Samay home from school. I was pulling to a stop in her driveway. I had a lot of things to say but I'm going to keep it short.

"Samay, I like you." I said.

"I love you too Sasuke." Samay beamed.

"No, I like you not love you. Love is such a strong word to describe our relationship and I wouldn't use it. I don't love you but I like you."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Samay. It's you not me who was pushing me to this point. I'm breaking up with you."

"NO! I love you Sasuke. I'll change just for you. I can make myself brand new and then we'll get back to where you want to continue. DON'T LEAVE ME!"

I glared at her for making this difficult. "I already said what I wanted to say and I am not changing my mind."

Samay started crying and grabbing on to my shirt. She tried to sit on my lap but I shoved her gently back to her seat. Our relationship must have been horrible since I don't think I should take everything back. I don't have any qualms about it.

"Please," beg Samay, "I need you like the air I breathe."

"You need to get the fuck out of my car."

She snatched her book bag from the backseat and got out of my car. She let out a bloodcurdling scream and slammed my car door. I watched her as she fell twice and crawled inside. I wondered if anyone inside was watching us.

When I got home I took a long shower and got dressed. Tonight Sakura was having a party a dinner party again. Wow, she must have thought the first one went well. I heard Kiba is not going because he has another obligation. This time I promise I won't fight anybody and I'll stay cool. Sakura and I already told our friends the ending of our story.

I did my homework and went on the computer. Mom and I went to grocery store and back. I was sitting in the kitchen with an apple.

"Sasuke how is life?" asked Mom.

"Life is fine Mom." I replied

"How is Sakura?"

"She's fine Mom."

"I haven't seen her in a while."

"That's a shame Mom."

"Why doesn't she come over?"

"She only came over once and that was for your party."

"But I thought she would come over a few times."

"No one comes over Mom."

"And that's my problem with you. I don't know what is going on in your life."

"My relationship with Sakura is too complicated so we're putting it on hold. I went out with this girl Samay. Samay was…nice but I only liked her not love her. I broke up with her two hours ago. Later I'm going over to Sakura's house for a dinner party. That's it so far Mom."

"Well, I wasn't expecting that from you but at least you decided to tell me."

"Yeah, I'll see you around Mom. I have to go get ready for Sakura's dinner party."

"I love you honey."

"I know."

"Sasuke Uchiha what did you say?" Mom growled.

"I love you Mom."

I ran upstairs and shut my door. I have a dinner party to go to.

***

The party was going great so far. Sakura and I were joking around and the air felt nice. There was no tension in the air. I'm actually glad I came to this dinner party.

Sakura and I were having a private conversation when the doorbell rang. A guy that I never saw before in my life walked inside and headed straight toward us. I saw the resemblance in the face but I am better looking.

Sakura stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I stood up and waited for an explanation but I already knew what was going on. This was Sakura's boyfriend.

"Sasuke this Sai and Sai this is Sasuke." Sakura introduced.

I shook his hand and controlled my temper. That angry green monster was bothering me. "It's nice to meet you Sai." I said.

He nodded and I released his hand. I walked over to Naruto who was in the kitchen drinking water.

"That guy looks a lot like you." Naruto stated.

"Does it really matter?" I snarled.

"Calm down Sasuke, it's obvious she's with him because he reminds her of you."

"I just hope I don't kill him. It would upset her very much."

Naruto was about to respond when he and I caught a jaw dropping sight. Sai's and Sakura's tongues were wrestling fiercely.

Everyone turned onto me. I guess they thought I was going to attack Sai but I didn't. I smirked and was staring at them. After their little kiss Sakura quickly gazed at me. I smirked just for her. When everyone turned away I scowled.

Does she think she can go and kiss anyone she likes in front of me? Does she think she's really free? I'll show her that she can never escape me and that she belongs to me. I don't care about some punk and how she feels about him. Sakura is officially Sasuke Uchiha property and she'll learn that. I'll make sure that she does.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

I didn't want it to happen like that but it did. Sai caught me in a surprise kiss while my ex is a few feet away from us. He didn't know what happened at the last dinner party. He doesn't know that Sasuke almost killed Kiba for kissing me.

Sai smiled and I faked a smile. I turned my head to locate Sasuke. He smirked at me. When everyone continued what they were doing, he scowled with such anger. Oh Sasuke please don't start trouble over this.

The tension in the air was murkier than the last friendly dinner. Sasuke sat on the other side of the table and every time he held a knife I flinched.

In the end we decided to watch a movie and play some Wii games. Ten-Ten was kicking everyone ass. Sasuke didn't play anything and he didn't pay attention to the movie. He was aloof from the group.

The gathering ended okay. Sasuke left first and the rest of the guys left. The girls and I went to bed.

_4 hours later…_

I heard a tapping at my window. At first I was scared because I thought it was a rapist. I grabbed my bat and shifted the curtain. It was Sasuke?!

I opened the window from him and he slid inside. I shut the window closed behind him and he sat on my bed. I put all my weight on my right leg and crossed my arms. I'm waiting for him to speak but he keeps on staring at me.

"Are you going to yell at me?" I whispered.

"No, I have no attention of doing that." Sasuke said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm mad about your current situation."

"What is it?"

He came close to me and looked down on me. My breathing was getting too loud. Why was it so loud?

"Hearing you breathe like that makes me feel special Sakura. You only breathe like that for me."

"Is this what you came here for?"

He didn't answer my question. His fingers were trailing from my waist to my arms. I held back the shivers that were coming.

"We can't do this Sasuke." I let known.

"Sakura, remember the first time I met you?"

"Yeah, it was in Arizona."

"Do you remember our first kiss?"

"It's hard to forget that Sasuke."

"You may not know this but ever since my lips touched yours, I own you."

I frowned. Owned? "You don't own me Sasuke."

"Yes I do babe. I may not own your mind but I own your body."

And he was a hundred percent right. I am ashamed of myself for letting him have this hold over me. I couldn't move from his hands and a part of me deep inside never wanted to move. A part of me wished I just knew if Sasuke was made for me or not. And other parts want me to stay in his arms forever and by no means glimpse at any other boy. But the biggest part of me is hurt. I don't want to hurt Sai like I did with Kiba.

"Sasuke why are we broken into jagged pieces that can't ever seem to connect with another person?" I wondered.

"I think that we are meant for each other Sakura."

Tears form in my eyes. "I'm tired of going around trying to find my other piece. Are you sure you're the one? Are you sure that you are destined to be with me?"

"I know that you belong with me."

"And I know for some reason that I will always love you."

"I know and I love you too."

And that night it was as if all my problems floated away. Sasuke was the one. We gave ourselves to each other. He was gentle with me and I trusted him. He took me to places I've in no way ever been to before. It was magical like the ones in movies or the ones you read in books but ten times better. Afterwards we talked about our future and how we will work out everything. I was afraid but he gave me hope. And I knew that somehow life for me would be complete.

* * *

**Yay, Sakura and Sasuke are together forever this time or in this chapter. Like I said I love drama and you know what that means. You guys can predict what happens in the next chapter. Please leave your reviews behind.**

**--Alexkatia**


	15. Hearts

**Here Sybill. Are you happy now? I did just for you and Nesha. Oh, and thanks to everyone who supported this story. I love you all.**

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

When I woke up in the morning, I was worried. I thought that I wasn't protected but when I saw the condom I relaxed. I didn't think a baby would help right now.

I didn't want to disturb Sasuke in his sleep. I tried to slip from his grasp but then he held me tighter. I scoot closer to him and placed my face in his chest. He placed a tender kiss on my head. I feel a little conscious of my body. I know I think my body is great but doesn't mean nothing if Sasuke doesn't like it. Was I horrible? Did I mess up the whole vibe? Was it pleasing to Sasuke as it was for me? Ugh, this is so nerve-wrecking to know if you are good or not in bed!

Sasuke pulled me back to look at me. We stared into each other's eyes for a long period. Then he broke the silence.

"I should've left long time again." Sasuke said. "I'll leave now."

"NO!" I shouted. He smirked and a look of horror washed over my face. I didn't want him to leave me yet. "I mean....um...-"

"You're forgetting that you have roommates and that my car is outside."

"Well, I'll just tell them you came over to come talk to me this morning."

"And how are you going to explain why we are naked in your bed?"

I blushed and buried my head in his chest again. "Fine I guess I can't explain that but don't leave so soon. Get cleaned up first and I'll make you breakfast."

"Ok babe whatever you want."

He kissed my lips and smirked. God, he is so conceited. I smile and kiss him again; I love that about him. Our kiss was enough to make him get back on top of me.

"It seems I haven't satisfy your needs yet. I'll make sure I do."

_Time flew by...._

I was so sore that I think I couldn't go anywhere today. I was walking Sasuke to his car. He got in the driver seat and kissed me and then drove off. As soon as I got inside I was attacked by a brunette. I was under her as she and the blonde one screamed.

"Oh Sakura you've got some explaining to do." Ten-Ten teased.

"Sakura I thought you were the pure one!" Ino screamed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes. "I am talking about why Sasuke was here and why you kissed him."

"It's a long story and I can't tell you." I breathed.

"It's your dirty little secret huh? Hmmm you don't know how much I heard last night." Ten-Ten threatened.

I blushed a deep red which caused Ten-Ten and Ino to squeal loudly. "Ugh, how do you know Ten-Ten?"

"No, you have to tell me." Ten-Ten bargained. "I know a few parts but not everything."

"Fine," I exhaled, "I'll tell you everything after you get off of me."

_Minutes passed….._

"Sakura, of all the soap operas on television, yours is the most interesting one in life." Ten-Ten let known.

"Sakura, what are you going to tell Sai?" Ino questioned.

"I really don't know what to say to him." I replied.

"If I know one thing, it's better to tell him then to let him find out."

I rubbed my eyes. "Yeah I know that this time."

I went upstairs and got my cellular phone. I locked the door behind me and plopped myself on my bed. I didn't want to do this but I have to let him know.

I love Sai but I love Sasuke even more. Sai was like a shooting star. He shot across my sky and lit up my sky. He caught my attention with such luminosity that I couldn't ignore but I was distracted only for a moment. I was ok for a while but then I remember my moon, Sasuke. Sasuke who wanted to lit up my sky and was always there. Even when I couldn't see him, he was always there.

I dialed Sai's number and placed the phone to my ear. Remembering the words he told me on our first date.

***FLASHBACK***

Sai was driving me home in his car. I was gazing out the window when his voice caught my attention.

"Sakura, you dated Sasuke Uchiha before right?" Sai interrogated.

I froze. I turned to look at him. "Yeah I did."

"I just want you to know that I am not dealing with any bullshit. If you don't like me dump me now. I don't want later in the future to hear people come tell me any shit. If you want to play me, keep it on the low. Sakura, I just don't want to know if you do."

"Okay."

***END OF FLASHBLACK***

Saying okay to that perhaps wasn't the best thing to tell him. I should've told him I won't cheat on you or anything else than okay.

He picked up the phone and I bit my lip.

"Hey Sakura," Sai mumbled.

"Hi Sai," I greeted.

"So why are you calling me?"

"Sai," I croaked, "I love you. Do you love me?"

"Hn, if you doubt me then we should breakup."

"I just want you to say it Sai."

"Hn, I don't love you Sakura. I like you a lot is all I can say now."

"That's all I needed you to say. Sai, I need someone who loves me and you're not it."

"I guess I'm not Sakura."

"And I know someone who is ready Sai."

"I think I know who that is."

"Yeah, you do know."

"I love you. Does that count for anything now?"

"No, it does not at all."

He hung up the phone quickly. I didn't cry but I did stay in my room all day. Even though I try, I couldn't do something I always tried to avoid. I could stop myself from breaking people's hearts.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

I went home and took a shower. I changed my clothes and lay down. My parents were still sleeping in their room. I closed my eyes and almost went to sleep until Itachi came through my door.

"That wasn't your normal quickie Sasuke." Itachi commented.

"Hn, this was different."

"Say no more. You were with a virgin huh? You are nice Sasuke. Instead of just fucking her you made love to her."

I didn't answer him. I watched him playing with my pen. Expecting an answer from me patiently just like Mom raised him too. I smirked and fluffed my pillow.

"You have nothing to say back to me?"

"No, I'm ignoring you."

"Why are you disregarding my comments?"

"First, you always play with my head. Secondly, I don't give a shit what you utter today. Third, I'm waiting for you to walk out of my room."

Itachi broke my pen and threw it on the floor. "All right Sasuke, I understand. I understand completely."

I glared at him. He smirked and tilted his head.

"You fucked Sakura last night didn't you?"

I kept my face emotionless. "If I did why would I even come back here? Wouldn't I spend the whole day with her?"

Itachi didn't have a retort. He left my room and closed the door behind him. I played Itachi with his own game.

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

I was sitting on my bed with my head between my knees. This is what I warned Sasuke about. I didn't want to be alone yet. I fancy seeing him again.

I brushed my hair and put on jeans with polo. I texted Sasuke telling him I would be over there soon. He didn't text me back but I didn't care. I went to my beautiful Lexus and hopped in.

Driving to Sasuke's house was… strange. He didn't text me back and I felt bad. I was dropping in for a visit without his consent or (I think) his acknowledgement. Still, it would be fun to see his room and stuff.

I went to the gates. I bit my lips when the man buzzed Sasuke's house and said my name. Over the speaker I heard Sasuke's mom. She sounded happy and told the man to let me through. I drove up and parked behind Sasuke's car. I got out of the car and went up to the door. I didn't even ring the doorbell when Sasuke's mom swung the door open for me like I was her long-lost child.

"Sakura, I missed you!" Sasuke's mom said.

"Hello Mrs. Uchiha." I addressed.

"Sakura, you know how I feel about 'Mrs. Uchiha'."

"Oh sorry, Minato I forgot."

"Its okay sugar honey iced tea."

My eyes were as wide as an owl's. "Where did you hear that from?"

"Oh, the boys say it to each other all the time. I think it's sweet."

I chuckled to myself. I can imagine Sasuke and Itachi telling each other that and poor Minato don't know that she just called me shit.

"Come inside Sakura," Minato pressed, "I want to talk to you."

Minato pulled me inside and shut the door behind us. She dragged me to the couch and made me sit. She sat next to me and gazed at me adoringly.

"I guess Sasuke doesn't know you are here." Minato assumed.

"I did text him before I got here," I muttered.

"Oh honey I am glad to see you again. How are you and Sasuke?"

_What was I supposed to say? That he and I had amazing sex last night? That we couldn't be happier? _"We're dating again. We decided to give it another try."

She clapped her hands eagerly. "Yay, I always liked you better than all the other girls. Oops."

I smiled. "Thanks for letting me know."

"I want Sasuke to be happy Sakura and I can't help but feel that it would be with you."

I must have been glowing when because she smiled widely too. I hugged her and we were looking at one another.

Soon we had a huge conversation. It was about random stuff like school, clothes, Sasuke, and what the new trends are. Her expressions were funny and I found myself intrigued by her. I knew what she was doing. She was sneaky like Sasuke. Trying to get information out of me subtly thinking I wouldn't figure out what she was doing.

We were discussing celebrity gossip when I heard someone walking downstairs. I saw Sasuke come downstairs with his eyes closed. His hair was in disarray and he was wearing an aloof long-sleeve shirt and baggy pants. This is fascinating I thought.

"Mom," Sasuke groaned, "I ate the last tomato. Can we go shopping for more?"

"Sasuke dear," Minato beamed, "I assure you we can get the tomatoes tomorrow. We have company now and I am sure you would like to see who it is."

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. He seemed angry that he wasn't going to get his tomatoes. As soon as he spotted me he glared. Man, if I knew he didn't want me here, I wouldn't come. I smile and pretended that nothing is wrong.

He was standing behind me now. Minato was glancing at us both.

"Oh, look at the time. I have to be at a club meeting." Minato lied.

"Oh, I'll chatter with you later." I promised.

Minato was fast. She grabbed her coat and purse and left. I got up to leave but then Sasuke forced me down.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke requested.

"A girl can't go to see her mother's boyfriend?" I demanded.

"Hn, I thought you might tell me first."

"I did text you Sasuke."

"Do you want to come upstairs?"

"Sure, I'll come upstairs."

* * *

**I have nothing to say but to review please. Don't feel bad if I didn't put your name in there. I'll put it next time... hopefully. No, I appreciate all of my reviewers. ANYWAYS, please review and oh don't be surprised if this chapter isn't all that. I was rushed by my friends.**

**--Alexkatia**


	16. Hairy and Horrible

**Yeah, I am back! It's getting close to the end! I have had a fun time writing this story. I will miss it so much. Maybe I'll write the sequel. Please read and review! Oh and check out a cool Twilight fic named The Blessing and the Curse by The Black Arrow. I like it and maybe you'll like it too. **

**--Alexkatia**

* * *

-Sakura's POV-

Sasuke room is so clean. His room is cleaner than mine. I didn't sit anywhere. He was inviting me to his bed but I refused. I saw the lustful look in his eyes; I want my shirt to stay intact.

I eventually gave in and sat in his computer chair. When I turned around Sasuke fell asleep. Damn, he can sleep.

I was nice to cover him and give him a kiss on his forehead. I turned to leave his room. I closed the door and headed out. In the hall I met Itachi. I haven't seen him in a while.

"Hey Itachi," I greeted. I had to admit- he is still looking as sexy as ever.

"Hello Sakura," Itachi replied.

"How is life?"

"Fine, I see you and Sasuke are dating again."

I looked at my shoes. "Yeah, we are giving it another shot."

"Oh, I guess Sasuke didn't tell you."

My head snap back up in alarm. "Tell me what?"

"We are moving to Phoenix in a week."

My hands balled up into fists. I was shaking in anger. "In a week?"

"Yeah, I am sure going to miss here. I can't believe Sasuke didn't tell you. You are his girlfriend after all." His face full of amusement. I wanted to beat his ass but I had another ass to beat.

"Thanks for telling me Itachi. I have to go now."

I walked gracefully to Sasuke's room. I opened the door and closed it behind me softly. I took a deep breath.

"WHEN THE FUCK WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME YOU ARE MOVING TO FUCKING PHOENIX?" I yelled.

Sasuke put the pillow over his head and sighed. I snatch the pillow and gazed into his eyes. They were full of pain but that didn't stop my anger.

"Who told you?" Sasuke wondered.

"It doesn't fucking matter," I swore, "I should have seen this coming."

"Sakura-" He tried to touch my hand but I slapped it away.

"Am I a fucking joke to you? Say it now so I can stop wasting my fucking time on you."

"I was going to tell you."

"When? On the phone while you were there? This is another grope-and-run. No, this time it's a sex-and-run. You finally hit the jackpot."

He got up to comfort me but I stepped away.

"Don't touch me Sasuke."

"Sakura, I-"

I swerved around to put my finger in his face. "Don't fucking say, 'I love you Sakura'. If you really loved me then you would've left me with Kiba just the way I was."

His demeanor changed. He was livid now. "Fuck this. I don't have to answer to you. Go ahead and fucking leave. I am tired of you fucking me up. You are not worth it."

Those words did it. They finished me off. The tears were coming and I was sure he could see. His eyes were full of instant regret but it didn't matter. Nothing he could say can take back those words. The truth finally came out.

"Sakura, I am sorry," apologized Sasuke, "I didn't mean it."

I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "Yes, you do mean it. Thanks for opening up to me."

"I didn't mean anything."

"No, you did."

I gave up on trying to stop my tears. They weren't pouring out but they came out in a thin fine stream. Sasuke tried to touch my face but I took a step back. His hands touch the empty air where my face was.

"I should go home." I croaked. "I don't know what to do anymore."

I turned and took the long walk to his door. My mind was racing with many thoughts. I laid my fingers on the doorknob. My breathing was soft.

"Did Itachi tell you?" inquired Sasuke.

I look at his face and gave him a weak smile. My heart broke again. "Does it even matter?"

I opened the door slowly. The next person I saw gave me a shock. It's not the best person to ever see. It was Imichi.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno in Sasuke's room? Wow, now I do have to beat your ass." Imichi sneered.

I glanced at her. I was so weak and my head hurts. I walked around her but that's when her hands shot out to my arm. I felt a stinging pain while her nails dig into my skin.

"Imichi, stop it." growled Sasuke.

"NO! She has been the reason for everything! What the fuck do you see in this bitch?"

She pushed me to the floor. I didn't even retaliate to that. I got up and tried to leave but then she hit me on the head from behind. I fell to the floor with a thud.

_Beat her Sakura. Beat her ass down. _

I ignored the voice in my head. I closed my eyes. I just wanted this to be all over.

_Sakura get up! You can't let her do that to you. Fight. Win._

Sasuke and Imichi were arguing. I don't like Imichi yelling at Sasuke like that but go ahead. I don't care. But that's when I heard a slap. My eyes opened quickly and I sprung into action.

_Beat her for touching Sasuke like that. Make her regret coming here._

I did the unbelievable. I went straight into the kitchen and pulled out a knife. I sprinted back upstairs. I hid the knife behind my back. I got in between Sasuke and Imichi.

"Bitch, I thought you were done." Imichi said.

"No," I snarled. "I am not done with you."

I pulled the knife up to her neck. "Don't bring your ass here anymore. Sasuke doesn't want you. You are done coming over here and starting up shit that people don't need."

"OK," whimpered Imichi, "I promise to stop. Don't cut me!"

I pressed the knife against her skin more. "What fun would that be if I don't leave you a scar? You need to remember not to come her anymore. You need to be taught a lesson."

That's when Sasuke stepped in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back. I bet I looked psycho. I wanted to cut her. I wanted to see her in pain.

"You two make a fine couple. You both are crazy!" cried Imichi.

She dashed from the room. I was waving the knife at her empty air. Finally I dropped my weapon. What did I just do?

"Let go of me Sasuke." I commanded.

He let me go. I fell to the floor. I pounded the ground in anger. I don't wish him to see me like this. Weak. Sensitive. Possessive.

"Sakura, I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"Don't say anything Sasuke."

"No, you have to hear this."

He got me from the ground and sat me on his computer chair. I crossed my arms. He ran his fingers through his hair many times.

"I was going to tell you Sakura." convinced Sasuke. "I just needed to know if you love me before I left. I swore Sakura. I was going to tell you today but I fell asleep."

I smirked at him.

I can't forget he is a good liar.

"Sakura, I love you. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just mad. Fuck, you know how I get."

I didn't respond to him. He was enraged and so was I. There was something in his face. It caused me to soften up. I always was a pushover for Sasuke.

"I believe you," I whispered.

I got up and went to Sasuke and sat in his lap. This is my boyfriend and I can't lie. There is something he has that no one else does.

"I love you Sasuke."

And I almost yelled. No! Sasuke didn't smirk. He smiled! My Sasuke smiled at me! Oh my gosh, it's a miracle. He looks so cute! And I thought he couldn't get any sexier.

"You smiled Sasuke!" I screamed in joy.

"Yeah, I rarely smile. This happens to be your lucky day." Sasuke said sarcastically.

I hugged him to my chest. I never wanted to move from this spot. But I had to know why he is moving back.

"Why are you moving back to Phoenix?" I wondered.

"Dad hates it here." Sasuke mumbled.

"When exactly are you moving?"

"We will be moving on Friday."

"You won't stay for high school?"

"To be honest, I hated that school. I liked being homeschooled better."

"What about us? What happened to our relationship?"

He started to stroke my leg. "What happens to us?"

"OK, I have an idea. We both go to the same university. We'll go to the University of Phoenix together or the University of California. I'll you know, I will be ok with either one but my preference is with Cali."

"What about the months in between?"

"I'll visit you sometime and you visit me. We can work this out."

I was excited and I don't know why. It was strange. I went from happy to angry to sad to psycho to happy.

"It couldn't be!" I yelled.

I got off of Sasuke and ran to his calendar. I counted the days. I recounted and did it again. It couldn't be true.

"I can't be pregnant." I murmured. "Not at this age."

"Pregnant." said Sasuke. He patted my stomach gently. I pushed him away. He was acting stupid now. I know I can't be pregnant.

"Shut-up Sasuke Uchiha before someone hears you." I scolded. "Wouldn't you like to be sure before you're saying it like it's true? Do you want people to suspect I am carrying your baby?"

His eyes lit up in excitement. "No, it seems to upset you but I like the idea."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE PREGNANT NOW!" I huffed. I was throwing a little tantrum.

"Pregnant?"

Sasuke and I gazed at the door. The tall figure in the doorway was angry and his wife was giddy. I wanted to evaporate into thin air. I felt like jumping out the window. Oh boy, are Sasuke and I in big trouble.

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

If I could I would have laughed. My parents brought us out of my room. Dad looked like her wanted to murder me. Mom was jovial and was chattering to Sakura about what to name the baby. Sakura was nodding to everything but her facial expression held nervousness and horror. I was laid back and ready for anything coming.

"How can you be so reckless?" chided Dad.

"Sir, I am not pregnant." convinced Sakura.

"Don't lie to me," threatened Dad.

I stepped in. I didn't like Dad's tone with Sakura. "She's not lying to you Dad. Sakura wouldn't lie to you; she would tell it like it is."

"Am I deaf or did I imagine her say, 'I don't want to be pregnant now'?"

"You did hear it sir but I was joking around." Sakura pleaded.

"Don't joke around like that,"

Sakura gave up and stood behind me. Mom was behind Dad winking and smiling. I think she is trying to pull the stick out of his ass.

"Sakura, go home." I mumbled. "I'll handle this."

"She needs to be here to listen to this and I am calling your mother." Dad said.

Sakura whimpered. How did we get so far deep? It was just a joke. It's not like they walked in on us with no condom on.

"Can I have your mother's cellular number?" asked Dad.

Sakura wasn't having that. Nope, that set her off. "No, I'd rather you not call my mom and make her kill me for something untrue. I wasn't doing anything with Sasuke. We were joking about a few pounds I put on. So he was saying I am pregnant. I know that I am not supposed to have sex until marriage."

I was impressed with Sakura. She is a talented liar. Two talented liars in a relationship are interesting. Dad and Minato believed her. I remained emotionless to back up her story.

"OK, I trust in you Sakura. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's ok Mr. Uchiha. You are looking out for us. I appreciate it very much."

She kissed Dad and Mom goodbye. I followed her to her car. Once I was sure I was out of ear shot I relaxed.

"I wonder what else you could've lied to me about and I fell for it." I stated.

Sakura smiled. "Think about it and get back to me with your answer."

She got in her car and kissed my goodbye. I backed up as she drove off. I just love that girl.

* * *

** I had to put a little something in there you know. I love this story and I am am happy that I am so close to finishing it. I enjoy reading it and updating it. I will miss it. Who knows? If I miss it a lot I might right a sequel but the chances are unlikely. I have another story I am writing. I want to finish one of my stories to put it up. Well, review this chapter please! **

**--Alexkatia**


	17. Harmony

**This is the last chapter of Agonizing Love. It's different from all the others. I had fun but I want to post more stories up here. I don't think this story will be getting a sequel. Here is the ending.**** It took me a long time but I finally made it. I thank everyone who reviewed.**

**REVIEWERS:**

**GaArA-i-LoVe-YoU**

**Missnonashley**

**Sunflower shine**

**Twisted Musalih**

**DontTrustMeLoVeLeSs**

**i'm lazy to log in (sometimes I am too****)**

**Mackenzie2388Lkjhgfds (join the club of people who don't sign in)**

**MademoiselleD**

**Kura Uchiha-san**

**Shakitty 1516**

**Marci 16**

**Lkjuhygtfrdsa (another one!)**

**Mitsui-Sendo-luv7me**

**Bloody714death**

**Galaxy-chan**

**DorkyDohnut**

**Miss Insania (your review was considered)**

**Thank you for encouraging me a ton continue. This wouldn't have been finished without you!  
**

**-Sin Is My Virtue (Alexkatia****)**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura**

The school year has been fun. I'll miss them. Ten-Ten and I are going to Yale. Ino is staying here in California with Naruto. They'll attend the Southern University of California. Hinata is going to Cornell. Kiba is attending the University of Miami. Shikamaru hasn't decided yet. Neji is going to Harvard.

We're adults but we still teenagers inside. I don't want us to separate. We're scattering over the country. Visiting each other will be tough but possible. I made them all promise for Christmas Break to come to Los Angeles. Hinata, Ten-Ten, Ino, and I are not going to sale the house. My parents love the house. They are saving it for trips and what not. I was happy with their decision. I love the house too.

Right now I'm sitting on my bed alone. Sasuke left a week ago. Of course I cried like a baby. He's wasn't here to spend prom with me or graduation. Kiba stepped in as my date to prom. He took us all out to dinner after graduation. It was nice of Kiba to do so.

"Sakura, come say goodbye to Hinata." said Ino.

I stood up and went downstairs. Hinata was looking at me. Her smile was beautiful. I ran to her and envelope her in a warm hug.

"Listen to me. Don't be afraid to open up. Sometimes fighting is the answer. Be strong for all of us." I squeezed her tighter. "I'll miss you Hinata. Call me and write whenever you can. Keep in touch with all of us. I love you small one."

I stepped back and wiped my cheek. She smiled and nodded. Hinata was the quiet one out of all of us. I had motherly instincts with her. Seeing her go was like seeing my own kids walking out of the door.

Naruto was the last one to talk to Hinata. He was standing silently. She hugged him and he held her with such intensity.

"Hinata, promise me you won't forget me." whispered Naruto.

"I promise I won't forget you Naruto. I'll never forget you." cried Hinata.

He moved his head. "Tell the guys in the future to take a hike. I'm coming after you as soon as university is over. We'll live together and I promise I'll make you happy because I love you."

Ino, Ten-Ten, and I were shaking with sobs. Kiba was sad while Shikamaru remained emotionless. Goodbyes are hard to say.

"I love you too Naruto."

Naruto kissed her softly. We all got in the group hug.

"Thank you guys for being my friends."

Hinata left through the door. I cling onto Kiba. He was patting my back. Ino was crying on Shikamaru's lap. That left Ten-Ten alone to cope. Then realization sunk in.

"Where is Neji?" I asked.

Ten-Ten stopped crying. "I don't know. He didn't answer my calls. I texted him a million times but I didn't get a reply. This morning I found out he already left to Harvard from Hinata."

I was angry. How could Neji leave without any notice? How could he do that to Ten-Ten? Hyuuga or not, I'm going to kick his #!*% if I ever see him again.

Ten-Ten came to me with the biggest saddest brown eyes. "I wasn't even good enough to get a bye from him. I feel so stupid."

I squirmed out of Kiba's arms. "You're far from that. You're a beautiful smart girl that was dealing with a #!*% . Forget about him Ten. We're going to find babes at Yale."

She smiled weakly. "What about Sasuke?"

Another realization came. Sasuke and I never talked about it. I assumed he was going to Yale because I was going. What's going to happen to us?

"I don't know."

* * *

**Neji**

The room was quiet. Normally I would be content with silence but not anymore. I hate silence. It would make me think about my old home, Los Angeles. I liked it there. I had a few...friends and her. Los Angeles is where I met her.

_Ten-Ten..._

I sighed and shut my eyes. I have leave behind those memories of Los Angeles.

_What about Ten-Ten?_

I scowled. She was the main reason I departed the way I did. Her hold on me was strong. If I stayed there any longer I would've end up going to Yale. I didn't want Yale. I dreamed of Harvard since elementary. All of my dreams would have been thrown away. That's why I didn't say I'm leaving. Her warm eyes would be full of sadness which would make me do anything to get rid of her sorrow. I would have done it.

But I didn't. I saved myself from being an idiot. I didn't tell her goodbye. I didn't call her. I was avoiding her. Maybe if she didn't record her last message I would have called her.

_Neji, it's me Ten-Ten. I don't know what's going on but I miss you. I left a lot of messages but this is my last. I can get the hint you're sending me. I'll give you space and more. I'm breaking these bonds we share. Neji...I loved you._

His eyes widened at her words. Her voice was weak in sound but firm in her choice of words. She was breaking up with him officially.

_She loved him..._

"I'm sorry Ten-Ten."

* * *

**Sakura**

The day was young. Ino and Kiba dragged Ten-Ten and I out of our beds. Then Naruto tagged along with us. They told Ten-Ten and I we weren't allowed to cry anymore. We went to all of our favorite places in L.A. Soon I grew tired and hopped on Naruto's back. Ten-Ten hopped on Kiba's back. We were walking around town.

"Isn't that Samay?" wondered Ino.

My eyes were in the direction she pointed to. There was Samay on the roof of a five story building. She was wearing a silk nightgown. Her eyes were closed; she stretched her arms out and bent her knees half-way. A group of people were looking at her too. There were boys from our high school.

"Jump Samay and end our misery."

"I hate you Samay!"

"Jump already! Nobody cares if you die!"

I frowned. Why are they saying that? Those words were pretty harsh. I didn't like them. I got of off Naruto and started towards them. Ino, Kiba, Naruto and Ten-Ten were trying to call me back but I didn't listen.

"Hey you jerk!" I shouted.

They turned to face me. One tried to grab me but I shoved him. The other two were watching me.

"Go get a life before I end yours for you."

Kiba and the others were here. The one I shoved was cursing. I kicked him and he double over in pain. The #!*% deserved it.

We were shouting at each other. We didn't see her jump. The only thing I heard was something crack.

"OH MY GOODNESS THAT IS ALL PINK! SHE'S DEAD! SAMAY IS DEAD!" I screamed.

Screams echoed mine. We were not the only group to witness Samay's suicide. I was trembling. I hid my face in Kiba's chest. I didn't know what came over me. I was pulling Kiba and screaming. A wave of blackness passed over me. Then my body went limp.

I woke up to a beam of light. I blinked a few times. My nose sniffed the air. It was cold in here. I sat up straight. This is my room. My room isn't empty and white. This is the hospital.

I glanced at my bedside. Sasuke was in a chair sleeping. I was happy but worried at the same time. Why am I here?

"Wake up Sasuke." I crooned.

He shifted in his seat before his eyes met mine. He was tired. I frowned. When did he get here?

"I'm absent for a week and you land up in the hospital." said Sasuke.

He came closer to me. I grinned. I missed him. "I don't know why I'm here."

"You fainted after you saw Samay kill herself." explained Sasuke.

"Oh, I remember now. Why are you here?"

He smirked. "Kiba called me. He said you needed me. I rushed over before he even finished."

"Aww, you came back for me." I teased.

"Not only had I come. My mom is here too with your mom. I sent them to the cafeteria. Your dad is at your house getting cleaned up."

I nodded. "It was scary. I know Samay wasn't my favorite person in the world but I didn't want her dead. She deserved to live like any human being."

"I know."

I beckoned Sasuke to come closer. "How is Phoenix?"

"Hn,"

I punched his arm. "Finished unpacking?"

"No, I'm not unpacking since I'm leaving again."

I smiled. "And you'll be with me!"

Sasuke's face fell. He was hiding something from me. "Sakura, I have to go."

I scowled. "Spit it out Uchiha."

Sasuke cringed a little bit. "I'm going to Harvard."

...5...

...4...

...3...

...2...

...1...!

"YOU'RE GOING TO HARVARD?"

"Sakura, take a deep breath and calm down."

I breathed in slowly. "Get out of the room."

"Sakura-"

I glared at him. "You're making my blood pressure go up. Get out of the room!"

Sasuke got up and walked to the door. "Bye Sakura."

"Get the #!*% out of here already!"

I wringed my wrists in fury like I usually do. This summer sucks.

* * *

**Sasuke**

I was in my hotel room. Sakura is mad at me because I'm leaving her behind. I love Sakura. She wouldn't understand. Harvard has been my dream university since elementary. I didn't purposely plan to hurt Sakura.

I should have told her earlier. I don't know why I tell her stuff in the end. It's a bad habit. I should know by now there is no right time. Now her blood pressure is soaring. She probably hates me.

I threw my keys at the wall. I'm better than Neji. He left without any warning. I don't do that...do I? I didn't mean to hurt Sakura. In the end I always find a way to break her. I don't want to do that anymore.

* * *

**Sakura**

It's been two weeks. Ten-Ten, Ino and I are packing our stuff. Going to a university is different from high school. Sure I have more freedom and less drama (I hope) but it won't feel the same.

The house lost its homey feeling. Everyone is sad. Ten-Ten stays shut in her room while Ino is barely home. We have our own ways of coping. I tried getting us together. No one seems to agree on anything. It's weird without Hinata. She was the one that kept us all together. Without here Ten-Ten and Ino squabble over anything. They have constant petty fights.

I know that Ino is my best friend but Ten-Ten is my close friend. I can't pick sides. I don't get involve. During the fights I sit and watch quietly, waiting in case anything came to blows. I wonder how Hinata did it. I guess Ino and Ten-Ten never really liked other that much. We all came to be a group of friends because of Hinata. We all had a deep love for the shy girl.

We weren't the only ones infatuated with Hinata. Since Hinata left we saw Naruto less and less. He stops by sometimes to check on us. I've tried to talk to Naruto but he isn't the same. He's... acting. All his smiles and laughs are empty. I used to feel warmth. Now all I feel is this frightening coldness.

I threw my notebook in frustration. I wish I could bring everyone back. I wish we could all go to the same college.

"I didn't knock but Ino let me in. Hmm, I see that you're still ugly."

My eyes widened and I gasped. It can't be him! I haven't seen him in weeks! What is he doing here?

"SAI, YOU'RE HERE!" I shouted.

I hugged Sai. I almost forgot about him. He's may be my ex-boyfriend but he's my friend.

"Yeah ugly, I had to stop by and say goodbye face-to-face."

I frowned. "You're moving?"

He nodded. "I got accepted into Columbia University School of the Arts. I'm packed and set."

I smiled. "I know you'll do great things in life."

"What about you ugly? What do you want to be?"

I bit my lips and scratch the back of my head. "I don't know Sai. Wherever the wind takes me."

"Wow, you're ugly and stupid. Bad combinations if you want to get married later."

I laughed. "I'll believe it since it comes from you."

Sai and I grew silent. I was avoiding his eyes while he was messing with his bag.

"You're a great girl. I'll see you around Sakura Haruno."

He kissed my forehead. My heart melted. "You...are being nice to me."

"I'm treating you this way because I won't see you. You do like being called ugly."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sai."

I embraced Sai. "I'll always love you ugly."

Sai took his leave. What I didn't notice was Naruto hiding in the bushes.

* * *

**Naruto**

Everybody is growing a part. It wasn't considered that we'd leave each other. Maybe if we sit and prearranged we could've been all attending the same university.

My hands balled into fists. Nobody cares. Nobody gave a #!*% about the future. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata didn't worry about me. Heck, they didn't ask me how I felt. They were my best-friends.

I was going to talk to Sakura but when I saw Sai kissed her forehead I hid in the bush. I was shocked. I know Sakura wouldn't cheat…on purpose. She could always fall victim to a guy's charm. I reached for my phone. I should tell Sasuke this. I was about to dial his number but I placed the cellular phone back into my pocket.

"I'll always love you ugly." said Sai.

I gasped. What is going on here? Is Sakura cheating on Sasuke because he's not here? No, this isn't true. It's just two friends saying goodbye.

"I love you Sai."

At that moment Sai pulled Sakura to him and kissed her fiercely. I was counting the seconds…that she didn't push back. That was a total of eight seconds she didn't pull back. I doubled the time because she wasn't the person that ended the kiss- I did.

I ripped them apart. I was angry. How could she do this to Sasuke? He is love with this girl. How could she betray his trust in him like that? I thought Sakura was better than this.

"Another guy comes in between." exasperated Sai.

I didn't know what came over me. I socked him in the face. Sakura made a barrier in front of Sai. "Naruto, you don't understand."

I kicked a rock that was lying by my foot. "I don't want to #!*% understand."

Sakura tried to reach for me. "Naruto, it's not what you think-"

I growled. "No one #!*% knows what I think Sakura! Not even you."

I brushed past her and kicked Sai. He remained emotionless. I continued to kick him. #!*% piece of #!*% gets more attention than I do. Why doesn't anyone care about me this much? Couldn't anyone see how I was hurting?

Sakura pushed me. I fell but kept a grip on her wrist. She fell on top of me.

"Why are you doing this?" wondered Sakura.

My gaze grew softer. "You'll never get it. You won't ever understand."

Sakura slid off of me. I yanked her up to her feet. "I'm here Naruto. You can always talk to me."

I smiled softly. "You'll always be the person I want to talk to but never can. You'll always be with me but never the way had I wanted it to be."

I turned my back on her. It wasn't easy. It will under no circumstances ever be.

* * *

**Sakura**

Sai departed with his injuries. I couldn't fathom what just occurred. All of a sudden Naruto came and gave Sai the #!*% -whooping of his life. I know Sai kissed me- I let him. The seldom reason I allowed him to do so was to ease his wounds. Our break-up was bad. If a kiss was something I could give then I would give it a thousand times.

I sighed and checked my Facebook page. I haven't updated my status in two weeks. I didn't know what to put. I could have posted a bunch of things but none of them seemed right. I was waiting for a good one.

I went home and clicked to see the recent updates. The one at the top was Naruto. He posted it four minutes ago.

'_I'm sorry…accepting my apology?'_

I knew that was meant for me. I clicked to see all the comments.

_Shikamaru Nara- What did you do this time?_

_Kiba Inuzuka- What doesn't he do?_

_Naruto Uzumaki- Why do you care?_

_Ino Yamanaka- You act stupid._

_Ten-Ten- I have to agree. _

_Naruto Uzumaki- Why do you guys care?_

_Hinata Hyuga- What is Naruto? What's going on?_

_Kiba Inuzuka- T.T_

_Ino Yamanaka- ._

_Ten-Ten- =w=_

_Shikamaru Nara- Answer her #!*% question._

That was the last comment. What is going on? Naruto is a docile person. He's always been kind and patient. That was a side I've not once in my life had to experience.

"_You'll never get it. You won't ever understand."_

What is it? What am I not seeing? Did something happen?

"_You'll always be the person I want to talk to, but never can. You'll always be with me, but never the way had I wanted it to be."_

I bit my lip and hit my head. Think about it Haruno. What is it?

"_You'll always be the person I want to talk to,"_

Ok, I'm always the person he wants to go to. That's weird. I didn't think that was true.

"_But never can."_

What can't he talk to me about? I'm his close friend. What is it you can't tell a friend?

"_You'll always be with me,"_

He's my friend. I will always be there for him. Just like for my other friends.

"_But never the way had I wanted it to be."_

I'm his friend. Is he saying he doesn't like me as a friend? Am I not a good friend?

"_You'll always be the person I want to talk to,"_

#!*% it! I am not seeing something. What the #!*% am I not getting?

"_But never can."_

He's trying to tell me something. What could he never tell me?

"_You'll always be with me,"_

He couldn't tell me he doesn't want me around? No, that's not it.

"_But never the way had I wanted it to be."_

Ok, I'm getting somewhere. I'm a friend that he desires to tell something but he could on no occasion tell. I'm there but at no time the way he craves me to be. What does he crave me to be? What could be so bad that he couldn't tell me if I didn't change?

"_You'll always be the person I want to talk to,"_

I'm what he requires,

"_But never can."_

I'm what he can't have.

"_You'll always be with me," _

I'll be there for him,

"_But never the way had I wanted it to be."_

Just not the way he craves me to be.

…

"_You'll always be with me but never the way had I wanted it to be."_

It hit me like a sock to the chest. Naruto was confessing his feelings for me. Naruto loved me. That's what I couldn't see.

My hands covered my mouth. I'm a horrible person. Here to think I've been hurting Kiba, Sasuke, and Sai bad when the worst victim was with me all along. Oh Naruto, how much have I hurt you? How many times did you wish me to see it? Was I really that ignorant? Did I care?

I typed a few words and clicked the comment button.

_Sakura Haruno- Forgive me_

It didn't take even five seconds before a comment was made.

_Naruto Uzumaki- I'll always do._

I logged off Facebook. I knew a barrage of comments will ensue.

* * *

**Ten-Ten**

It was time. Our time left here was up. I didn't spend it wisely but right now I'm going to make sure it ends wisely.

Sakura and Naruto were weird around each other. Ever since that post everyone's been acting triple weird. It doesn't matter anymore though. We're going to be far away in a few hours. All that #!*% will be forgotten here in Los Angeles. To celebrate the new life I cut my hair into a pixie cut.

Time to time I do think of Neji. I imagine him happy with another brunette. It doesn't kill me to think of him. All I get is a pain in my chest. Feelings suck.

I talked to Hinata. She still doesn't know. She's worried about him- I'm not. He's a big boy; he can take care of himself.

Sakura's and my belongings are in the truck. We're both driving our cars. I'm going straight while she has to make a detour in Phoenix. I think she's switching cars or some #!*% like that. I wasn't listening to her ramble on. I hardly listen to people talk now.

I was sitting in the driver's seat of my car. We didn't have a goodbye party. It was awkward. We stood there and hugged everyone. That was all. No tears were shed.

I was driving in silence. Music was starting to get annoying. All they talked about was love. There are other things besides love and break-ups. Why anyone doesn't make a #!*% -off song? That would be a smash hit in my book.

I was perfectly fine until my phone beeped. I took it and opened it. No #!*% , I wasn't texting and driving and the same time. The truck drivers were taking a potty break.

I opened my messages and I nearly passed out.

_I miss you._

How can three simple words hurt a person? It was from him. I thought he was gone. Why did he text me this?

I groaned and hit my head on the steering wheel. "Three word sentences are the #!*% worst."

* * *

**Sakura**

Visiting my parents was nice. I missed them. I also visited Sasuke's mom. She welcomed me with open arms. I was kind of relieved to know Sasuke wasn't there anymore. I don't know what's going on between us. Is this a break?

I ran my fingers through my hair. Sasuke and I should talk. We can't avoid each other forever. Maybe being friends is the best. He could not be the one. I'm young and I will meet others in the future. We should put this relationship behind us.

I was at Yale. All that #!*% has to cease. I'm tired of the routine; something has to change.

I spotted a bunch of people moving back and forth. They were moving in too. I was about to call Ten-Ten's number until I saw her. She was different with her hair. Sure she was beautiful like that but she was beautiful before too.

I parked my car. I was walking over to her. She was concentrating on something. Her fingers were flying over her phone's QWERTY pad. She flipped the phone shut and glanced at me.

"Who was that person you were texting?" I interrogated.

"Neji," answered Ten-Ten nonchalant.

I was stunned. "When did you start talking to him again?"

"I don't remember." She flipped her phone open.

"Are you guys on?"

She glared. "I don't make the same mistake twice."

"Oh," I was tracing a pattern on the ground with my shoe.

"He says he's desperate to see me."

I wiggled my eyebrows. "That doesn't sound like Neji."

"I know."

"Anyways-"

Ten-Ten leaned forward. "All is right in your world?"

I winced. "No, I've been having trouble myself."

Ten-Ten was staring at me. Her eyes widened. OK, did she expect my life to be perfect? I know it give the impression to be but it's not. I had problems too. She was still staring at me. I was about to yell at her when I became aware that she wasn't staring at me- she was staring at what was behind me.

I did a 180 to see. My mouth dropped. Was that Sasuke and Neji?

Ten-Ten was stomping off in the other direction. Neji quickly caught up to her. He stood in her way. That was an awful idea. Ten-Ten's fists were swinging. Neji dodged them with no effort.

"They're perfect for each other,"

I glanced up at the figure beside me.

"We're perfect for each other too."

He kissed my forehead. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit my girlfriend's school."

"Sasuke,"

"Sakura, bring to a close the part where you push me away. Let's skip over this."

I scrunched my nose. "Ok, where do you want to begin?"

He smirked. "I get to choose this time?"

I nodded. "I was going to break it off."

He placed his hand under my chin. "I like picking up from here."

His mouth met mine. The kiss wasn't rough or passionate. It was special. I rarely get these kinds of kisses from Sasuke. It was sweet. That's the way I like my kisses.

"You know we're rivals." I teased.

"Harvard always wins."

I waved my finger. "Not this time around."

"We'll see."

We stood silent. "Sasuke, why does this always happen?"

"What does what happen?"

"Our break-ups and fights are frequent. Then we always forgive each other and get back together."

He shrugged. "To be honest, I wouldn't like it any other way."

I raised my eyebrows. "You like our troubles?"

"I don't like them. I don't hate them. They're useful to me. Each time we break-up the more our bond strengthens. I know more about you than I knew before."

I smiled. "You're right."

Ten-Ten and Neji were talking now. She wasn't angry. She wasn't happy. She was…wary. I sympathize with what she's going through. She doesn't want her heart broken for a second time.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Sasuke.

I tilted my head. "It isn't going to be the same like before. She's going to keep her defenses up. Neji has a long way to go. Who knows? Simply time will tell but I know it'll come about."

"Are we going to be alright?"

" #!*% yeah we're going to be great chicken- #!*% hair!"

He frowned. "Chicken- #!*% hair?"

I grinned. "I was bored in the hospital."

He entwined his fingers with mine. "I love you."

"I apple juice you too Sasuke."

He rolled his eyes. Our foreheads were touching. Sasuke and I wasn't a match made in heaven. We didn't want it to be that way. I'm not even sure that we were made for each other. But the love we have for each is unbreakable; it makes up for everything missing.

"Can't you say you love me?"

"Apple juice is awesome!"

"Sakura,"

"Sasuke,"

We butt heads. We argue more than we're reasoned to be. Hey, that's love for us!

"Apple juice is not the same."

"Fine, I apple juice you Sasuke."

"I apple juice you too Sakura…wait…"

I jump in glee. "Ha! I always win!"

He sighed and turned around. He was sad. I hopped on his back.

"I love you Sasuke."

I place a kiss to his neck while love made another print on my heart. I don't ever want to let go…and I don't think I never will.

**~FIN~

* * *

**

**I wanted to finish it on the day before started…and I did…exactly 5 minutes before. Thank you people! I'll see you next time!**

**-Sin Is My Virtue**


End file.
